


What To Do When You're Your Mom's Wing-Woman

by Ronoken



Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dating is hard, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gina needs a break, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Late Night Conversations, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mayura isn't stupid, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Wish, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Reveal, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki is a great Siri, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: Chat eyed her for a moment. “Hey, wait. Does Ladybug know?”Gina bit her lip and looked away.“Huh. So, she gets to know,” Chat said as he stood. “But I don’t. Well, it’s nice to see some things never change. I guess Ladybugs just don’t trust Chat Noirs.”He was about to leap off the roof, but Gina grabbed him by his belt and yanked him down. “Sit down, idiot. It’s not like that! She… She figured it out on her own.”Chat eyed her. “How?”Gina looked at him for a moment and weighed out her options. “Okay, if… If I tell you, will you please stop pestering me for information? Please? Pretty, pretty please?”Chat sighed and nodded. “Okay. You win, future Ladybug. How did she figure it out?”***Gina Agreste is having a rough day. After officially meeting her boyfriend’s mom, Gina finds herself on patrol with an oblivious and confused Chat Noir. When she accidentally lets something important slip, Gina finds herself playing wing-woman for her own mother. Of course, she might need some backup…New chapter! It's time for the grand finale!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gina Agreste/Gilen DeMarc
Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726510
Comments: 79
Kudos: 147
Collections: The What To Do Series





	1. When Your Mom Needs A Hook Up

Daring time traveler and current stand-in Ladybug, Gina Agreste, had been up against a lot in her short time as a hero. Giant robots, monsters, possessed lumberjacks, supervillains, and a host of problems both large and small had all been faced by our heroine, but none of them compared to the challenge that was currently in front of her.

“Hi! I’m Gina? Um, Gilen said you were expecting me for dinner?”

Gina stood in the doorway of a pleasant three-story apartment building in a borrowed flower shirt and some nice, black capris before a thin, sandy blonde woman who was giving her a rather critical eye. At what felt like the flip of a switch, the woman then broke out into a smile and opened her arms. “Oh my gosh, look at you! Hello dear! Please come in. Gilen has told me so much about you! May I take your coat?”

Gina felt her cheeks go warm as she gave her best I’m-dealing-with-an-adult smile and stepped inside. She had done her darndest to make herself as presentable as possible for the evening, going so far as to get a haircut. Her normally messy mop of brown hair was now somewhat less messy, and to lend to a good first impression, she had even traded out her converse for a pair of her mother’s black shoes.

She kept the jacket, though. That they could pry from her cold, dead fingers. Grudgingly, she allowed Ms. DeMarc to put it on a hook by the door.

“Thank you, Ms. DeMarc. I hope I’m not putting you out,” Gina said as she stepped inside. The apartment was modest, but tidy. There was a notable lack of a television in the main room, but there was a radio on a stand, and pretty oil painting re-pops on the wall of some famous artists.

Gina stared at one of the paintings and thanked her lucky stars that she actually recognized it. “Is that a Weyth?”

Ms. DeMarc stiffened beside Gina. “Um, yes. Yes, it is. You have a good eye, Gina. It’s a reproduction of course, but Isabel,” Ms. DeMarc’s voice hitched. “She saw it in a book and read the story behind it, and, well, she begged me for it. She said one day, she would find the girl in the painting and help her walk away from that house forever.”

Gina stared at the portrait of the young girl laying in a field, staring at a small farmhouse in the distance. “I’m so sorry,” Gina said. “I didn’t meant to, um, to bring up anything that, um, I’m sorry.”

Ms. DeMarc shook her head and smiled at Gina. “It’s quite alright, dear. Please, come in. I have Gilen watching the food.”

Gina raised an eyebrow at that. Ms. DeMarc noticed it and chuckled. “Well, he’s tending it. He’s a remarkably good cook, you know.”

“I didn’t know,” Gina said as they entered the kitchen. Gilen was ever so carefully taking what looked to Gina like a casserole out of the oven and setting it gingerly on some hot pads on the counter. He brightened when he heard the two women enter and quickly slid off his hot pads.

“Hi!” He said as he felt his way over and hugged Gina. She hugged him back, but felt intensely uncomfortable doing it in front of his mother. “I’m so glad you could come! I honestly wasn’t sure if you’d be up for it.”

Gina let him go and smiled. “Of course I came. Why wouldn’t I show up?”

Ms. DeMarc chimed in as she got out some plates. “Gilen heard about an akuma attack on the radio this afternoon and grew concerned. He said he thought you might have been caught up in it?”

Gina short a quick glance to Gilen as he dug some silverware out of a drawer. “Help me set the table?” He asked.

Gina nodded and then realized he couldn’t see that. “Um, sure. You mean the attack by the bakery? Oh, that was nothing. Just Mr. Pigeon. Honestly, I think Ladybug could take him with a hand tied behind her back.”

“I was worried,” Gilen said. They stepped into the connected dining room and set the table for a small dinner. Gina noticed he was wearing khakis and a nice, green sweater. Also, his neat blonde hair was slightly neater than normal.

“Did you dress up for me?” Gina asked.

Gilen shrugged. “Well, the khakis were deliberate. The sweater could have a swear word on it for all I know.”

Gina snorted as Ms. DeMarc came out and lightly bopped Gilen on the arm. “Stop that, you. He was stressed all afternoon about making a good impression on you, dear.”

Gina flushed slightly. “Well, um, you did a great job. You look nice.”

“Thanks,” Gilen said. “You, um, changed your shoes?”

Gina blinked, slightly blown away. “Um, yes? Okay, how?”

Gilen pointed at her feet. “You’re clicking. Your converse don’t normally do that.”

Gina turned a little redder, this time form embarrassment. “ _Yes_ , I dressed up a bit. I’m meeting your mother!”

“Who does not care in the slightest if you wear converse, but still appreciates the gesture, dear,” Ms. DeMarc said as she started bringing in plates. “Gilen? Get some drinks?”

“Um, water for me, please,” Gina said. Honestly, she would have killed for a grape soda, but again. First impressions.

They were seated and enjoying a quiche Gilen had helped to prepare before Gina knew what was happening. As they ate, Gina felt an overwhelming urge to be proper as, after all, she had mom eyes on her. She noticed that despite not being able to see, Gilen navigated the table just fine. It made her only more self-conscious when her own fork slipped and she almost dropped it.

“I’m not _that_ scary, dear,” Gilen’s mother said as she took a bite. “So, you two just started dating? Is that right?”

Gina nodded and cleared her throat. “Yes, Ma’am. It was the day, um, that I helped Gilen bring over the cake. We just, um, hit it off.”

Ms. DeMarc shot a glance over to Gilen. “And you’re sure you’re not just taking advantage of this poor girl, Gilen?”

Gilen blushed and squirmed a bit. “Geez, mom. We’re just, um, uh, we’re…”

“He’s been a perfect gentleman, Ms. DeMarc,” Gina said.

Ms. DeMarc glanced over to Gina. “So, it’s you I should be worried about, then?”

Gilen laughed. “Heh. She got you.”

Gina looked back and forth from Gilen to his mother and nervously chuckled. “Ahh heh. Um, erm…”

Ms. DeMarc waved it off. “I’m just busting your chops, dear. Honestly, I’m just pleased that Gilen has found himself such a nice young lady, is all. He tells me you work at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, is that correct?”

Gina nodded. “Yes Ma’am. They’re distant relatives, and since their daughter Marinette is on vacation, I’m helping out until she gets back.”

Ms. DeMarc nodded. “That’s very sweet of you. I went to school with Tom and Sabine. They’re lovely people. And where do you go to school?”

“Collège Françoise Dupont,” Gina said without skipping a beat. It was true, after all. Just, you know, a few years from now.

“And Gilen tells me you’re interested in law enforcement?”

Gina raised an eyebrow right into her hairline.

“I, well, I have shown a recent interest in civil services, yes,” Gina said. She poked at her quiche and glared in Gilen’s direction. “Currently I’m looking at art.”

“What about your parents? What do they do?”

Gina remained calm. She had anticipated this, and she was ready. Mostly.

“My parents work in the fashion industry. My mom is a designer, and my dad handles shooting duties.”

By which she meant he was a model, so kinda true.

Ms. DeMarc leaned in a bit. “So what can you tell me about yourself? Gilen says you’re a big Ladybug fan.”

Gina smiled and took a long swig of water. “Of course. I mean, who in Paris isn’t?” She glanced to Gilen, who was grinning as he ate.

Later, there would be words.

***

Later on, after a lengthy round of subtle adult interrogation, Gina played the ‘I have work in the morning card’ to escape the constant, critical eye of Ms. DeMarc. Honestly, Gina didn’t mind the woman all that much, and she got the impression that Gilen’s mom didn’t hate her, but still. After two hours, the relentlessly casual questions were wearing Gina down.

“Are you sure you’re okay walking me home?” Gina said as they waved to Gilen’s mother. The evening air was cool, and the sky was clear. It would have been a perfect night for swinging across the rooftops.

“Of course,” Gilen said. He had her arm laced with his as they strolled. “But getting back might be a problem.”

“Oh?” Gina asked.

Gilen nodded. “Yeah, it’s getting pretty dark.”

Gina elbowed him. “Now you’re being an ass.”

“I try,” he said with a smile.

“And what was that law enforcement stuff at dinner?” Gina asked, slightly perturbed. “I told you, I’m into art, not cop stuff.”

“You’re a superhero,” Gilen pointed out. “You do the cop thing already.”

“I don’t do cop things. I do punching monster things,” Gina corrected.

“I heard,” Gilen said. “That reminds me. There was an interesting post on the Ladyblog earlier today. Something about Chat Noir teaming up with a new, darker, edgier Ladybug.”

Gina shrugged as they turned a corner. “He ran into me the other night and we went on patrol together.”

She felt Gilen’s pace change. It was slight, but it caught Gina’s attention. “Oh,” he said. “Cool.”

She squeezed his arm. “Dude, he’s 100% with Ladybug. Like, the regular Ladybug. They’re a thing, trust me.”

“Really?” Gilen asked, surprised. “I mean, in the interviews, she always seems adamant that they’re just friends.”

“Well, they are friends,” Gina said. “Friends who make out and like each other. Trust me, you have nothing to be jealous of. For me, Chat Noir is,” Gina shuddered, “ _definitely_ just a friend, and that’s at best. I promise.”

“What makes you think I was jealous?” Gilen asked, slightly annoyed.

“Girl powers,” Gina said.

“I mean,” Gilen said, sighing a little. “Yeah, okay. I guess I’m a _little_ , you know? I mean, from what I understand, he’s some handsome, strong, mysterious hero that you can run all over the city with, and I’m some normal, boring kid who can't look you in the eye and whose mom wants to pick you apart. I get it.”

Gina leaned into him. “You’re not boring, and trust me, it’s not the glamorous life the Ladyblog claims it is. Mostly, it’s running around in the dark and cold, hoping something interesting happens while being thankful that it hasn’t. It’s more like having a night job than anything.”

“A night job with superpowers,” Gilen pointed out as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Gina shrugged. “Well, yeah, but still. Those get old.”

Gina felt something poke her from inside her jacket. “But they’re still cool,” she quickly said. “You know. Old but cool. Can’t lie.”

They neared the bakery, and Gina felt her own pace slowing a bit. “So, did your mom, um, like me?”

Gilen laughed. “Are you serious? She loves you. You were able to keep up a conversation with her for _two hours_. That’s impressive no matter which way you slice it. She even told me she liked you before we left.”

Gina blushed. “Really?”

“Really. Um, hey. Are we here? I smell pastries.”

Gina sighed. “Yeah, we’re here. Um, I’d invite you up, but, uh, your mom is probably wanting you home and I don’t want to push my luck with, um, Tom and Sabine."

 _God_ , it felt weird calling them that.

Gina took his hand and squeezed it. “I had a really good time tonight,” she said.

Gilen squeezed back. “Me too. Thanks again for coming. It was nice to try and have a, um, normal night? I mean, not that you’re normal. I mean, wait! Not that I think that, um…”

Gina pulled him close and kissed him. “You’re cool. I get it. Um, see you tomorrow?”

Gilen grinned. “Uhh, sure.” He was blushing heavily, which Gina found adorable. He waited until Gina was inside the bakery and the door had shut before he turned to head home.

***

Tom was asleep, but Sabine was playing on her phone and nursing a cup of tea in the kitchen when Gina came in.

“So, how was your date tonight?” Sabine asked, smiling.

Gina grinned. “It was really nice. Ms. DeMarc asked a lot of questions, though.”

Sabine nodded at that. “Well, that does make sense. She a very detail-oriented woman, and she’s protective of her boy, after all. Still, you come off as responsible, so you have that in your favor.”

“Me?” Gina asked. “Please. I can barely tie my shoes.”

“And yet, you’re saving Paris,” Sabine said as she sipped her tea. “Mmm! That reminds me. I was out on the balcony earlier and…”

“You were up on mom’s balcony?”

Sabine shot Gina a look. “Don’t judge. It’s the nicest spot in the house and if she’s not here, I am taking advantage. Anyway, I was up there tidying up and noticed one of Mari’s friends going by. Maybe you can still catch them?”

Gina scratched the back of her head. “Um, I could try? I mean, it’s not late, and if you’re sure you don’t need me in the bakery tomorrow morning…”

“It’s your day off tomorrow, unless you wanted some overtime.” Sabine pointed out. “It might be good to, well, make a friend or two?”

“I thought they were all on vacation,” Gina said to herself.

“Well, Chat Noir isn’t yet, from what you’ve said. And there are several others. Maybe a couple stayed behind?”

“Maybe,” Gina said. “Um, okay. Wow. You’re sure you’re cool with this?”

Sabine nodded. “Of course, dear. Go have fun.”

Gina started to head up to her mom’s room and then paused. “Wait. Why are you so cool with this?”

Sabine stopped, mid-sip. “Sorry?”

“I said, why are you so cool with this? I mean, actively telling me to run off and do superhero stuff? This is about five steps beyond being a cool Gramma.” She eyed Sabine for a moment. “Not even mom encourages me to go out at night unless I have a partner.”

“Dear?” Sabine asked.

Gina suddenly put two and two together. “…You borrowed Mullo again, didn’t you?”

Sabine coughed as she choked on her tea. Gina grinned and nodded. “Busted.”

“I was just…” Sabine pounded her chest to help clear her throat. “Just straightening up and happened to bump into that adorable little mouse, and, well, it felt like such a shame to not take him out for a run, and…”

“And that’s why you were _actually_ on the balcony?”

Sabine offered a sheepish grin. “It’s, um, fun?”

Gina rubbed her forehead. “Okay, I get it. I mean, I’ve got zero room to talk here. It’s just, it’s so weird to be on the other side of this conversation for once. They’re not, God this is weird. They’re not toys, Gramma. They’re living things, and you could get hurt.”

“Are you honestly lecturing me about responsibility?” Sabine asked with a frown.

“Says the woman who just borrowed a tiny God for fun.” Gina shook her head. “Okay, sorry. I’m channeling mom. Look, I know you’re responsible and I really, truly have no room to talk, but I actually do have more experience than you, and I know that things can happen, and… You’re my Gramma.”

“And you’re my granddaughter. Consider what I’m doing as practice. If I can manage on my own, then I can help you when you need it.”

Gina shook her head and leaned against the countertop. “That’s really sweet, but I’m feeling like there’s more to this. I think you’re _encouraging_ me to go out and do super stuff so, uh, _you_ don’t feel guilty?”

Sabine shrugged. “Are you going to look a gift horse in the mouth on this, dear?”

Gina shook her head and grabbed a scone from a plastic container on the counter. “Nope. As the current Ladybug of Paris, I suppose I’m cool. Also, now I’m kinda an accomplice, so let’s both keep this from mom.”

“Agreed,” Sabine said with a nod. She took a sip of her tea. “Want some tea, sweetie?”

Gina shook her head. “I actually was gonna go for a run and get the jitters from dinner out. Besides, I wanna make sure Gilen makes it home okay.”

Sabine nodded. “That’s very responsible of you. You take care and be careful and, do you have your phone?”

Gina slipped her phone out of her jacket. “I have my phone.”

“And you’ll call if there’s trouble?”

Gina started heading up the ladder to her mother’s room. “I promise I will call.”

Sabine watched her go up and waited several seconds before heading to the fridge and grabbing more cheese. When she sat down, a floating mouse came out from behind her and hungrily gobbled the snack plate up. “You could have just told her you’ve been going out, you know,” Mullo said. “It seems unfair to make her figure it out.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sabine said, smiling.

***

It didn’t take Gina long to catch up to Gilen. Sure enough, he seemed to be making his way home just fine. Gina figured that made sense. After all, what did he care about the dark? It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, but statistically, there was a higher chance for him to get mugged in the evening, after all.

Plus, she was feeling a little stalkery. Don’t judge. You’ve been there. Like, seriously, you have. You remember when you just freaking booked it during your five minute passing period to the other side of the damn school because that special someone was walking down the hall and you were desperately trying to make it look like you being there was the most natural thing in the world so you could glance over at them and say, “hey?” Well, this is kind of like that, but with superpowers.

Oh, and to that reader that’s all, “That’s weird and, and _you’re_ weird! I _never_ did that!”

I see you.

I see through your lies.

Anyway, back to the story.

Gina sat perched on a rooftop overlooking Gilen’s apartment and let out a satisfied sigh when the door closed behind him. She was ready to go on a quick patrol and head back to the bakery when a voice piped up from behind her.

“Sooo, whatcha doing?”

Gina yelped and jumped, spinning around. “GAAAH! Da… Dammit! Don’t do that to me!”

Chat Noir dropped his defensive posture (someone learned their lesson) and grinned as he leaned on his staff. “Sorry, but you’re way more skittish than my Ladybug.”

Gina eyed him. “What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be packing?”

Chat froze. “How would you know that?”

Gina shrugged. “Special Ladybug powers. Look, for real, the city is huge. Isn’t there someone else you can annoy tonight?”

Chat shook his head. “You’re the only one I’ve bumped into so far. So, since it’s a lovely night, would a pretty lady like to go for a swing?”

Gina groaned and pulled her red jacket closer to her frame. “Would you _please_ stop with the flirting? It has a negative affect on me, just so you know. It’s really making me uncomfortable.”

Chat’s body language instantly changed. His shoulders relaxed and the smirk on his face vanished. “Hey, sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. That’s not cool of me.”

Gina blinked, surprised. “Well, good. Because it does. And for the record? It would make most ladies uncomfortable.”

“Ladybug doesn’t seem to mind,” Chat tossed out.

Gina threw her line and caught a ledge. “Dude. She minds.”

Chat stuttered as Gina leapt off the rooftop. “Really?” he called out as he jumped after her.

They ended up doing two circuits and beating down a street gang before winding down the evening with a late-night stop at a food truck. Chat and Gina were sitting atop Sainte-Chappelle and enjoying the stunning view. Well, that, and eating. Chat was busy devouring a chicken burrito while Gina, still semi-okay from dinner earlier, enjoyed a soft beef taco and a grape soda. Chat, ever the gentleman, had insisted on paying.

“Thanks for the food,” Gina said as she took a bite. “This is soooo good. Like, I technically had dinner, but it was so stressful that I couldn’t even tell you what it tasted like.”

“Sounds bad. Trouble at home?” Chat asked.

Gina shook her head. “Nope. Met the boyfriend’s mom.”

Chat cringed. “Meowch. I can imagine.”

Gina shrugged and took a sip of grape soda. “It’s cool. I mean, she wasn’t bad as far as parents go, and, um, it was the getting-to-know-you dinner, so it was gonna be bad, you know?”

Chat nodded and watched as Gina inhaled her taco. “So, have you never eaten at Renault’s? He makes the best Mexican food.”

Gina shrugged and focused on a bit of sauce that got on her jacket. “Eh, I’m used to his son. Not as good at cooking, let me tell you.” Gina took another bite and looked over at Chat who had paused, mid-chew. He slowly set his burrito down and locked eyes with Gina.

“So, you know his son is only three, right?”

Gina’s eyes went wide.

 _‘Oh **SHIT,** ’_ She thought to herself.

“Um, erm, I mean…”

Chat grinned. “I knew it. I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you were from the future! Oh man! This explains _so much!_ I knew Ladybug wouldn’t lend out her miraculous to just anyone! Ha!”

Gina buried her face in her hands as Chat pounded his fist into the air. “Boom! Chat Noir for the win!”

“Oh, my God,” Gina said into her hands as Chat hopped to his feet and did the electric slide behind her, cheering the entire time. “I can’t believe I just did that. That was so stupid! So stupid!”

Gina punched the stone pillar next to her that was holding a weather vein. She then let out a ‘meep!’ as it crumbled and fell to the street below. She watched it slam into the concrete and explode as she pulled herself into a ball.

“Hey,” Chat said, patting her on the shoulder as he sat back down. “Um, it’s okay? You’re not the first time traveler I’ve met, after all.”

“But you don’t… Arugh!” Gina screamed. “You aren’t supposed to _know!_ I can’t believe I just slipped up like that. I mean, I just spent two damn hours answering the most invasive questions of my life and then to slip up in front of you? I…”

Gina put her head back in her arms. “I’m so dead.”

“So,” Chat said, casually kicking his legs back and forth as he relaxed on the ledge beside her. “Do I know you in the future? I mean, you seem to know me… Oh my God, you do know me! That’s how you knew I was going on vacation! You don’t have special powers, you know my secret identity! Am I right?”

“Please quit asking questions,” Gina grumbled.

“Oh, come on! No one ever shares anything with me!” Chat turned and gave his best wounded kitten eyes to Gina. She glanced over and huffed.

“Dude, that doesn’t work on me.”

Chat nodded. “So you’ve mentioned.” He stared at her for a minute. “Can I guess who you are?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“NO.”

Chat pouted. “I mean, I bet I could. You have Ladybug’s miraculous, but your costume is like, the inverse of hers? And your jacket… Oh my God. OHHHHH MY GOD! I know who you are!”

Gina blinked. “You… You do?”

Chat grinned. “Of course I do! It all makes sense now. The green eyes, the attitude, the inverted costume, the jacket… I know _exactly_ who you are!”

Gina paled. “Ooookay, who, um, who do you think I am?”

Chat crossed his arms and gave Gina his best smug smile. “You… Are Camille Bourgeois!”

Gina blinked in shock several times. “Ex… Excuse me?”

“Chloés sister! You’re Ms. Bustier…Erm, Ms. Bourgeois’ daughter! I should have known from the jacket. It was a dead giveaway!”

Chat’s smile faltered at Gina’s expression, which was quickly breaking down into a fit of giggles. “What? Was I close?”

“You… You think I’m _Camille_?” Gina laughed. “Oh man. Okay, my fears about the timeline being wrecked are safe. Thank you for that.” She patted him on the shoulder.

“Sooo, not Camille?”

Gina shook her head. “Dude, she used to babysit me. No, I am definitely not Cammie.” She looked over at Chat Noir and gave him a small smile. “Look, I know you’re dying to guess, but please? Please don’t. I would feel terrible if you knew something that changed how everything was supposed to be.”

“Man,” Chat said with a sigh. “I mean, you’re so much like her, um, her…”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “Her mom?”

“Yes!” Chat threw his arms in the air. “Exactly like her!”

“Well, to be fair, Ms. Bourgeois is my teacher in the future, so, you know.”

Chat eyed her for a moment. “Hey, wait. Does Ladybug know?”

Gina bit her lip and looked away.

“Huh. So, she gets to know,” Chat said as he stood. “But I don’t. Well, it’s nice to see some things never change. I guess Ladybugs just don’t trust Chat Noirs.”

He was about to leap off the roof, but Gina grabbed him by his belt and yanked him down. “Sit down, idiot. It’s not like that! She… She figured it out on her own.”

Chat eyed her. “How?”

Gina looked at him for a moment and weighed out her options. “Okay, if… If I tell you, will you please stop pestering me for information? Please? Pretty, pretty please?”

Chat sighed and nodded. “Okay. You win, future Ladybug. How did she figure it out?”

Gina let out a long breath. “Well, because…” Gina closed her eyes in frustration. She could practically hear Tikki screaming at her. “She’s my mom.”

Chat stared at her.

He stared some more.

Gina glanced over and gave him an annoyed glare. “What?”

“Who’s your dad?”

Gina punched him.

“DUDE,” she growled. “You think I’m going to tell anyone that? Knowing too much puts everyone at risk!”

Chat held his face and whimpered. “Sorry.”

Gina grumbled to herself. “It’s cool. Just… Yes, okay, she is my mother in the distant future. That’s all you get. That’s why I have Tikki, and that’s why I’m here, now.”

Chat nodded. “Right, because she’s on a secret mission. I get you.” He pointed at her and winked.

Gina grimaced. ‘ _God, he was dumb at this age,_ ’ she thought. “Um, yes. Exactly. I’m just, you know, doing a solid for her. That’s all.”

“Wow,” Chat said, smiling. “You’re a really good daughter to be stepping up like that. Ladybug must be proud.”

Gina blushed and smiled a little at the compliment. “Thanks. That’s… Um, that’s a really nice thing to say.”

Chat stared off into the distance. “So someday my lady has a daughter… I know you can’t say who the father is, but… Wow. That’s just mind blowing, you know?”

Gina glanced at him. “I mean, I can see that being mind-blowing for you, but for me? Like, she’s my mom.” She rubbed her forehead. “I’m probably gonna get in a ton of trouble for telling you. I mean, I was told, in no uncertain terms, to not tell you of all people.”

“Why not me?” Chat asked, confused.

Gina blinked at him again. “Because you’d blab.”

“I would not!” Chat said, offended. “I promise you, I will keep your secret, future Ladybug. I… Oh.” Chat hugged himself and nodded. “Oh wow. That’s why you didn’t want me flirting with you. In the future…”

Gina eyed him. “Yes?”

Chat looked right at her. “In the future… You must hang out with me from time to time!”

Gina closed her eyes and did her best not to scream. “Yes. Yes, we have been known to hang out.”

Chat shuddered. “Ew. It must have been like having a creepy uncle around. I am so sorry, future Ladybug.”

“You’re forgiven. I mean, you didn’t know. And for the record? It’s just Ladybug.”

Gina looked out over the city. “Hey, it’s getting late, and I am officially mentally burned out. Also, you’ve got a train to catch, if I’m not mistaken.”

Chat grinned and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Um, because you know… Who I am?”

Gina rolled her eyes. “Jesus Christ. Yes, okay? You’re Adrien Agreste.”

Chat nodded. “Okay, cool, cool. Just, you know, making sure.”

“You are the master of subtlety.” Gina took her yoyo out and was about to swing it towards a rooftop when she felt herself get pulled into a quick hug.

“Gaah!” She cried out.

“Thank you,” Chat said. “Thank you for trusting me with your secret.”

Gina shrugged and hugged him back. “I mean, I kinda slipped up, so it was more my goofing than trusting you?”

“You could have lied, or let me leave, but you told me the truth. That’s something my La… That’s something your mom doesn’t do often, so it means a lot to hear it from her daughter. Thank you.”

Gina felt herself loosen a bit and hugged him tightly back. “Hey, maybe don’t try so hard with her, you know? And also, seriously, enjoy your time with your girlfriend. You’ve more than earned it, hero.”

Chat pulled away and blushed. “She’s, um, Mari and I are…”

“Dating,” Gina said, deadpan. “The word is dating. She’s your girlfriend, so treat her as such, would you? After all, she’s completely into you.”

“R… Really?” Chat asked. Gina noticed his belt was twitching back and forth, just like a real tail.

“Really,” Gina said as she rolled her eyes.

“Wow,” Chat said as he looked across the skyline. “To tell the truth, I thought she was intimidated by me. I had even thought that maybe it would be best to end it when she came back, you know? I didn’t want to put her in an uncomfortable place.”

Gina reached over and whapped him upside the head. “Dude, sometimes girls get like that around guys they like. Seriously, give her a chance. I promise. She is crazy about you.”

“You’re sure?” Chat asked.

Gina nodded. “Yes. I am, with every fiber of who I am, 100% sure that she likes you.”

“Huh,” Chat said, smiling to himself. “And Ladybug… Your mother…She…?”

Gina felt a tension headache coming on. She grabbed Chat by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “She’s cool with this. She will give you her blessing.”

Chat raised an eyebrow at that. “Okay, how would you know that? That seems a little too convenient, even for this situation.”

Gina wanted to bash her head against the wall, but then suddenly had an idea. A messy, terrible, wonderful idea.

“Okay,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Okay. If you were to, um, officially get Ladybug’s blessing that it’s totally fine for you to go and date some other girl that’s, uh, not her, would you then _please_ get your ass on that train tomorrow morning?”

Chat frowned. “I suppose, but you really shouldn’t swear while in costume.”

Inside, Gina was screaming.

“Okay, so, let’s try something.” She took out her yoyo and opened it. “Okay,” she glanced to Chat. “No promises that this’ll work.”

Chat put up his hands. “It’s cool.”

Gina cleared her throat and put the open yoyo/communicator closer to her face. “Hey Tikki? Call mom.”

Both heroes waited as the yoyo started to ring. Gina quickly realized Chat Noir might be able to pick out Marinette’s voice if she wasn’t transformed. She put the phone to her ear as a perky voice said, “Hello? Marinette speaking.”

 _‘Oh, thank God,_ ’ Gina thought. “Heeeey,” Gina said, glancing to Chat Noir. “It’s me. Um, how’s your secret mission?”

“Excuse me?” Marinette asked, confused. “Who is this?”

Gina let out a sigh. “…Hi mom.”

There was a noticeable pause.

“GINA?!” Marinette shrieked. Gina cringed and put the phone closer to her ear. She looked to Chat, but he didn’t seem to have heard anything. “What are you doing? Are you okay? Do you need my help? I can be there in…”

“NO!” Gina said abruptly. “Nonono. It’s cool! Everything is cool here, but, um, I need a favor?”

“You’re the one that keeps popping up in Alya’s Ladyblog uploads!” Marinette said. “I knew it! I mean, I guessed, but… This is incredible! Where are you staying? Are the other heroes being nice to you? Also, did you design that jacket? Wait, are you calling me from a miraculous?

“I’m with Gramma, yes, yes, and yes. Um, Ladybug? Please focus. I need your quick help with something.”

“Why are you calling me Ladybug? Are you… Are you in the field right now? Is there someone there?”

Gina cringed. “Well, Chat Noir is here, and I need you to… Well…”

“Is he flirting with you?” Marinette’s voice dropped. “I’ll kill him. I swear to God, if he touches you, there won’t be enough of him left to sting a violin!”

“No! No! Dammit, mom. Look, I need to put you, as in Ladybug you, on video chat for a second. Are you able to do that?”

There was the sound of rustling. A moment later, a cry of “spots on” could be heard. Five seconds later, Gina’s yoyo blinked with a video chat request. Gina hit the button and saw a confident, blue-eyed, younger version of her mother staring back at her.

“What’s the situation?” Ladybug asked.

Gina was about to speak, but Chat Noir popped up beside her. “My lady! Hi! Are you having fun on your secret mission?”

Ladybug glanced to Chat and smiled. “Oh! Hi Chat. Um, secret mission?” She then saw the panicked look on Gina’s face. “Ohh! Yes, the, ah, secret mission! Yeah, it’s um, sandy. I mean, handy! Handy that this Ladybug was able to step in and help. Yes.”

Chat pointed at Gina and loudly exclaimed, “Why didn’t you tell me she’s your future daughter?!”

Gina slapped her palm into her forehead. “Goddammit, Chat.”

Ladybug’s eyes went huge. “Um, erm, that’s…”

“I’m so sorry!” Gina said. “I’d been working all day and I just got interrogated by my boyfriend’s mother and we beat up a gang and I made _one slip_ , and for once, he actually put things together on his own.”

Ladybug sighed. “Hey, it’s okay. We… Wait. Boyfriend?”

Gina went pale. “Shit.”

Ladybug’s eyes watered as she started to grin. She let out a high-pitched scream. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That’s wonderful! I… Oh no,” Ladybug whispered. “It’s not… Not…”

She quickly glanced to Gina’s side.

Gina felt herself get sick. She had forgotten that while Marinette knew Gina was her future daughter, she still didn’t know that Adrien was her future husband. “Oh, _Hell_ no.”

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, good. Good. Ahem.” She quickly got back into her professional mode. “We can talk about it when I get back. Now, what’s the favor?”

“Okay,” Gina said. “So…”

“Will you be offended if I date someone that’s not you?” Chat blurted out.

“What?” Ladybug asked, confused.

Chat put his fingers together and blushed. “I mean, I know I have feelings for you, and um, I guess I always will, but there’s this girl, and I think I really am starting to have feelings for her, and I didn’t want to, um, you mean so much to me and, um, before things got serious, I wanted to…”

Ladybug looked from Chat to Gina, who was beet red and cringing. “Okay,” Ladybug said, somewhat understanding. “That’s what this call was about? You’re wanting my blessing to date someone?”

“I am so sorry!” Chat cried out. “But I’ve been torn and…”

“Chat,” Ladybug said.

“And she’s wonderful and kind and she’s easily my best friend aside from you and…”

“Chat…” Ladybug said again.

“And I think this could actually go somewhere but I’ve had my heart devoted to you for ages and…”

“CHAT!” Ladybug shouted.

“My lady?” Chat asked.

Ladybug giggled. “I think it’s wonderful that you’ve found someone who makes you feel this way. I want you to be happy, and I want you to love and be loved back the way you deserve to be. Please don’t hold back because of me. If you like this girl, then go be with her. Please.”

Chat smiled and wiped a tear from his face. “You… You mean it?”

“She means it,” Gina groaned. She looked to Ladybug. “Again, I am so, _so_ sorry to disturb you. He’s been difficult and this seemed like the easiest way to handle him. I _swear_ I will make this up to you.”

Ladybug gave her a stern glare that was messed up by her smiling. “I expect a full report tomorrow, young lady. You better call me, understand?”

Gina smiled back. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Ladybug glanced off to the side. “I need to go. They’re looking for me. Bug out!”

The communicator went dead.

Gina turned to Chat and said, “See? Now, go and have fun with your girlfriend.”

Chat smiled to himself and took out his staff. “Thank you for this,” he said. “I know this put you in a tight spot.” He was about to take off, but then he paused. “Wait. If you know who I am, and Ladybug knows who you are…”

“She doesn’t know who you are and I am not telling her,” Gina said. “Now, please go. I have a feeling I’m going to get screamed at by my kwami when I get home and I would like to get that out of the way.”

Chat laughed at that. “Hey, for what it’s worth? You’re an okay Ladybug.”

Gina gave him a small smile. “And for what it’s worth, you’re almost as good of a Chat Noir as Artemis was.”

“…Don’t you mean Carbonel?”

Gina grabbed her yoyo. “Hero or not, don’t think I won’t wipe the floor with you.”

Chat gave a small salute and hopped off the rooftop. Gina watched him go and let out an exhausted sigh. “Well, today sucked. Maybe tomorrow will be a little better? Who knows?”

***

The next morning, Gina, taking full advantage of being off work, was busy sleeping under as many comforters as she could find in her mother’s closet. Unfortunately, that sleep was broken up by Tikki poking her in the face.

Gina swatted at her and mumbled. “Please leave me alone. You yelled enough at me last night.”

“Gina, get up!” Tikki cried. “You need to see this!”

Gina slowly crawled out of bed to find Tikki holding Gina’s phone. “Were you on my phone?” Gina asked. She opened and closed her mouth a few times to get the taste of sleep out of it. “How’d you unlock it?”

“Gina, focus.” Tikki held up the phone, which was playing a video of what looked like a news report.

Gina groped for her glasses and slid them on before taking the phone. “What’s up?”

She turned up the volume.

“…Not sure what the total number is, but witnesses claim no less than a dozen couples have been attacked. The akuma is currently making his way towards Champ de Mars and, Tom? Tom, are you getting this?”

The camera cut away from Nadja and focused on a man in a black body suit. He had a black trench coat that flared out at the bottom, not unlike a cape, and a long, walking stick in his hand. His face was covered in a smooth, shiny black helmet, leaving only his mouth exposed.

“Citizens of Paris! I am Heart-Attack! Love has betrayed me, so I am going to do the city a favor and eliminate it for everyone else!” He turned towards the camera. “Now there’s a lovely couple!”

“No, wait!” Tom, the cameraman cried out. “We’re not a couple!”

“Only because you won’t commit,” Nadja grumbled as Heart-Attack held out his cane. A beam of black energy shot out and engulfed the pair as they screamed. Gina watched as the camera dropped and rolled, coming to rest as it focused on Nadja and Tom, both now turned to stone.

“Well crap,” Gina said. “I guess we don’t have the morning off, do we?”

Tikki shook her head. “I guess not.”


	2. Relationships Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Gilen face trouble in paradise. Meanwhile, Gina realizes that hooking up her dad means being his relationship coach.

Gina was transformed and jumping off the roof in a matter of seconds. It took her a scant two minutes to locate the trouble; she recognized the street in the video easily enough and the bakery was already close to Champ de Mars. Grumbling, she landed on top of a parked car a few paces behind Heart-Attack.

“Okay,” she said to herself. “His cane seems to be his power source. I just have to avoid getting zapped. No biggie.” As she reached for her yoyo, Gina’s eyes went wide as Heart-Attack spun around, grinning. He aimed his cane directly at Gina and let loose with a blast of energy.

The only thing that saved Gina was her surprise. She was so stunned that she slipped and fell backwards just as the beam passed through the area where her head had been mere moments before. Gina bounced off the pavement and rubbed her backside while staring at the villain. Heart-Attack was clutching his cane and pointing it at the car she was hiding behind.

“Oh my,” Heart-Attack cooed. “It looks like we have a lovely little interloper.”

“Interloper?” Gina said from behind the car. “Seriously? Who wrote your dialogue? Who even _says_ that anymore?”

Gina scrunched down with an ‘eep!’ as three blasts of dark energy slammed into the car.

“I can say it! It’s a thing people say!” Heart-Attack called out.

“No, it’s not!” Gina replied from behind the car. “Okay,” Gina said to herself. “So, I’ve lost the element of surprise, and the Undertaker back there…”

“It’s Heart-Attack!” He called out.

“Thank you. Heart-Attack back there has me… Wait. Did he just answer me?”

“I sure did!”

Gina looked up to see Heart-Attack standing on top of the car she was hiding behind. His staff was pointed right at her face.

“Don’t worry,” he said to her. “As soon as I do this and take your miraculous, everything will be alright! I’m the hero here, my love!”

Gina stared at the glowing stick pointed at her face and swallowed a lump in her throat. “Pretty sure you’re the bad guy,” she offered.

Heart-Attack shrugged. “Eh. Potato, potahto.”

Gina closed her eyes tight and braced herself…

And opened them when she heard something hard collide with Heart-Attack.

Gina popped up to see Chat Noir standing atop the car, his staff twirling in his hand. “Don’t you know it’s not nice to make a lady feel uncomfortable?” He purred.

“Oh no,” Gina muttered.

Chat Noir glanced down at her and winked. “I saw you were in trouble, and I thought ‘hey, I owe her a favor, don’t I?’ So, here I am!”

Gina jumped up and took out her yoyo, spinning it at her side. “You’re supposed to be on a train!”

Chat shrugged. “Sorry, LB. This seemed more important.”

“It really wasn’t!” Gina yelled as Heart-Attack got to his feet in the middle of the road.

“Good,” the akuma said, dusting himself off. “I had hoped you would show, you lousy alley cat! My attack is really only for couples, after all!”

“We’re not a couple,” both of them said at the same time.

“LIARS!” Heart-Attack cried out. He fired his beam directly at them, but both Gina and Chat were ready. They each leapt out of the way in different directions and flung their weapons. Chat’s was blocked by Heart-Attack’s staff while Gina’s yoyo wrapped around the akuma’s legs, binding them.

Heart-Attack flipped backwards and hit the pavement as Gina pulled her line. “It’s his cane! We have to get his cane!” Gina yelled to her partner.

“On it,” Chat said. He sprinted for Heart-Attack, but the akuma slammed his cane into Gina’s line and loosened it. Before Chat knew what was happening, he was blocking Heart-Attack’s own staff. Gina watched as the two dueled.

“You think you’re good enough to defend her? Have at thee, cretin!” Heart-Attack shouted.

Chat parried, dodged, and thrust at Heart-Attack, but couldn’t find a decent opening. “I think I’m doing alright so far,” he quipped. “And who talks like that?”

“I do!” Heart-Attack snarled and shoved Chat Noir back. “Look at you! You’re no hero. I’m the hero! I’m the one fighting to save true love!”

Chat cocked his head. “Um, how so?” He jumped to the side as a blast of dark energy slammed into the car he had been standing in front of. Gina watched as Heart-Attack whipped around, his coat fluttering just like a cape. He gestured to the statues that dotted the sidewalks.

“These lovers are frozen together, immortalized! No one can judge them, or change their hearts! No one can swoop in and take them away! No one… Like YOU!” Chat yelped and flipped backwards as Heart-Attack jumped into the air and came down hard in the spot Chat had been standing in. Gina watched as the akuma left a small crater.

Chat landed next to Gina. “Our friend doesn’t seem to like me,” he said.

“I noticed,” Gina said.

“You, uh, you wanna throw that yoyo, LB?”

Gina blushed. “Oh yeah. Lucky charm!”

Gina tossed her yoyo into the air. A Polaroid camera fell into her hands.

“Huh,” Chat said. “That doesn’t look helpful at all.”

Gina stared at it for a minute. “Dammit, Tikki. Is this because of last night?”

Both heroes were interrupted as Heart-Attack blasted the ground in front of them, causing them to scatter. Chat landed on top of a light pole and extended his cane right into the akuma’s head. Gina watched as the helmet he was wearing flew off.

“Hey, I got him!” Chat said, grinning. He looked to Ladybug, but Gina was standing stock still, her hand covering her mouth.

His skin was comically pale and his hair had changed to black, but she recognized the face well enough.

“Gilen?” Gina breathed out.

Gilen snapped his head towards her, and Gina realized he was actually making eye contact. He grinned and held his arms out. “Isn’t this great?” He asked. “Now we can fight crime together, just you and me! You’ll never have to lean on disgusting gutter trash like him ever again!” He pointed at Chat Noir for emphasis.

 _‘His eyes are blue,_ ’ Gina absently thought.

“What exactly does this guy have against me?” Chat asked, confused.

“YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!” Heart-Attack screamed. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. “I heard… I heard about it just this morning. You,” he pointed at Gina, “and him! Embracing on the rooftops! And right after… Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?”

Gina dodged a blast. She jumped to the side and rolled out of the way, coming up just a few feet from the akuma.

“Gina!” Heart-Attack cried. “Please. I can be a hero, a better hero than him! Look! I have the costume, a cape, everything! I’m a better partner! I’m _your_ partner!”

“Gilen, please don’t do this,” Gina begged. She was openly crying now and clutching the camera in her hand. In the back of her mind, she realized her earrings were starting to beep.

“Gilen is dead,” the akuma said in a flat voice. “I am all that remains. I am the hero he could never be. I’m _your_ hero! And I will prove my feelings for you! I will encase you in stone, preserving our love forever! It will be beautiful, Gina. Just wait and see!”

Gina was shaking, but as her finger bumped the shutter of her camera, she suddenly realized how she could defeat him.

She took a step closer.

“Can you see me?” Gina asked.

The akuma smiled and nodded. “I can, and I was right. You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful person in the world.”

Chat Noir whistled. “Hey, um, Mr. Hero Guy? She doesn’t like to be flirted with.”

“Quiet!” Heart-Attack yelled. He shot a series of blasts at Chat, who was running away in a panic. He only stopped when Gina gently took his face and turned it towards her.

“Hey,” she said. “Focus on me, okay? I’m who you want.”

“Of course you are,” the akuma said. He cupped her hand against his cheek. “I couldn’t tell you before, but... I love you.”

Gina felt her throat lock up. Before she could answer, she brought the camera up and pointed it directly in his face.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she took a picture, activating the flash.

Heart-Attack screamed and dropped his stick as he covered his face with his hands. Gina caught the cane and snapped it over her knee. A moment later, a purple butterfly was safely tucked into her yoyo.

“Miraculous ladybugs!” Gina called out, throwing her camera in the air. Seconds later, the people who had been frozen were restored, and the street was put back to normal.

Gina knelt in front of Gilen, who was on his knees. His cane was clutched tightly in his hands. “What… Where am I?”

“You’re safe now,” Gina said, smiling. “You were akumatized, but it’s okay. I took care of it.”

Gilen’s head shot up. “Gina?”

Gina’s earrings were screaming at her, but she didn’t care. “Let’s get you to your feet, okay?” She helped him up as Chat Noir wandered over.

“So, what was that all about?” Chat asked. Gilen instantly tensed at the sound of the hero’s voice.

“I… I guess I got a little carried away after I heard a report on the Ladyblog this morning,” Gilen muttered.

Gina frowned. “What report?”

Chat was busy checking on his staff and let out a whistle. “Well, that might explain it. Lookie here.” He turned his staff to show the screen to Gina. On it was a shot of the two of them hugging as Alya’s voice frantically asked the viewers if Chat Noir was two-timing his lady love.

“Sonofabitch,” Gina muttered. “Gilen?”

Gilen sniffed. “Um, yeah?”

“Chat Noir is a friend, and that’s all. He and I were talking, and I confided some things to him. It was a friend hug, nothing more, okay? You’re cool.” She took Gilen’s hand. “You’re the only hero for me, got it?”

Gilen started to tear up. “I… I am so, so sorry. This was all my fault, and… Why do I hear beeping?”

Gina grabbed Gilen and threw her line to the nearest rooftop. She turned to Chat and said, “Eiffel Tower in 20, got it?” 

Chat nodded, slightly confused. “Um, sure. Got it.”

With that, Gina took off with Gilen in her arms.

***

Gina only made it a block before she detransformed. She let go of Gilen as they landed on a rooftop and she quickly caught an exhausted Tikki.

“Are you okay?” Gina asked Gilen. She slipped a cookie she had remembered to grab out of the elastic band of her shorts and gave it to the tired kwami.

“I’m okay, I think,” Gilen said. He steadied himself and felt around with his cane for a place to sit. Plopping down, he asked, “Did I hurt you? Seriously, what did I do down there?”

“Well, you were akumatized,” Gina said, sitting beside him. “You were turning couples to stone.”

“I don’t remember any of it,” Gilen said. He rubbed his face. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, especially you.”

“Gilen,” Gina sat down beside him. “It’s, uh, it’s okay. I understand. Look, someone must have sent a video of Chat giving me a hug last night to the blog and, well…”

“I remember. It, when I heard the description, I just felt so… I just wanted to be your hero,” Gilen said in a small voice. “I remember the first bit of it. Hawkmoth told me I could be strong for you, that I could see you with my own eyes, and that we would defeat any traces of false love… Okay, it sounds corny to repeat it, but when you’re being possessed, it just kinda washes over you.”

Gina reached over and squeezed his hand. “So, you were jealous?”

Gilen blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess I was.”

“Hmmm,” Gina thought to herself. “Well, I get it. I do. Seriously though, he’s not… I already told you. He is 100% not an interest, okay? I swear. He’s just a guy with a lot on his mind that needs someone to lean on.”

“And that has to be you?” Gilen asked. He didn’t mean to make his voice sound sharp, but it came out that way, regardless.

Gina stiffened. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t gotten much sleep, or maybe it was the fact that she had been forced to deal with an akuma before she even had a chance to brush her teeth. Whatever the reason, she found that her patience for the situation had officially run out.

“Yes,” Gina snapped. “Yes, at this point in time, it does.”

“Why you?” Gilen asked.

Gina looked away. “I can’t… I’m not at liberty to say.”

“You actually enjoy being around him, don’t you?” Gilen asked.

Gina glared. “You… You don’t get to pull that with me. If you’re jealous that I know people outside of yourself, then…” Gina let the thought trail off. She was still tired and getting angry, and she was scared of where she was going.

“Spots on,” she said. Gilen felt something warm and heard what sounded like a flash bulb go off. Suddenly, he was being carried in strong, familiar arms through the air. When he was let go, he stumbled a bit before he found his footing.

“If someone needs help, and that someone is a friend, then they get to lean on me,” Gina said in a sharp voice. “Look, today started poorly and I don’t think I’m in a good place to have this conversation with you, so I’m dropping you off at home. Your door is right behind you.”

“I didn’t mean to, I…” Gilen fumbled. He gripped his cane and frowned. “I’m sorry. It’s just… There’s so much I don’t know, and you have these amazing people in your life, and I guess I feel…”

“Gilen,” Gina asked. “How many girls are in your class?”

Gilen thought about it. “About seven or so, why?”

“Since we started dating, have I asked about them? Or who you hang out with? Have I acted jealous in any way that you have a whole life outside of me?”

Gilen turned red. “No, but…”

“But nothing,” Gina cut him off. “I don’t care if you have friends or know other people or have history with someone or if any of that happens, because if I’m dating you, that means I trust you. I trust that you’ll tell me if something affects us. If you tell me those girls in your class are just friends, then they’re just friends. If I tell you my partner is just my partner, then that’s that. There was only one boy I was focused on.”

“Was?” Gilen asked.

Gina sighed. “Look, I have to go clean up a mess, and I need a little time to think. I’ll catch you tomorrow.” She tossed her line and gave it a yank before Gilen could respond. In a moment, she was over the rooftop and on her way back to the bakery.

***

Gina detransformed the moment she hit the balcony. She slammed her fist into a small patio table and screamed out, “DAMMIT!”

“Are you okay, Gina?” Tikki asked.

“No, I’m not okay! I… Arugh!” She kicked a patio chair and sent it scooting before she turned and sat down on the one that had been beside it. “I think I just screwed my first relationship, and I really don’t know if I was in the right or if I was overreacting.”

“It felt to me like somewhere in the middle,” Tikki said. “Maybe this is something you two should talk about?”

Gina sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess? I mean, I have to… Chat!” Gina leapt out of her chair and raced down the ladder to her mother’s room. When she got there, she was surprised to see Sabine sitting at Marinette’s desk with the miraculous box open. She was idly twirling what looked like a nose ring in her fingers and was talking to a tiny, floating ox.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Stompp. And yes, I am quite strong,” Sabine said. “You are just so adorable! I… Oh! Good morning, Gina. I brought up some breakfast, but I noticed you were already gone. Is everything okay?”

Gina stared. “Gramma, the miraculous box is not a toy. Please put Stompp back.”

Sabine pouted as Gina quickly changed clothes. “Um, is something the matter, dear?”

“I need to get dad to Spain and his train has already left the station, and he needs to be at La Concha Beach by tonight.”

Sabine frowned. “Um, dear? On a good day, that’s a 12-hour train ride. Even if he had been on the train this morning, he wouldn’t have made it by this evening unless he was very lucky.”

Gina blinked. “Seriously? Okay, okay, cool. Um, is there a pair of glasses in that box?”

Sabine looked in the drawers until she found a set of glasses. “These?”

“Those,” Gina said. She put her Jagged Stone shirt and jacket on, slipped on her black pants, and then started rooting in her mother’s closet. “Mom and I are about the same size, right?”

Sabine studied Gina for a moment. “She might be a size smaller than you? You’re about the same height, though.”

Gina quickly went through drawers until she found some spare clothes and a swimsuit. “Cool. If I suck it in and skip lunch, I can squeeze. I, uh, I have to head out for a bit? Is that okay?”

“Gina, where are you going?” Sabine asked.

“I need to get dad to the beach,” Gina said. She grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from Marinette’s dresser. “Huh. I wonder if she forgot this? Ahh well. Mine now. Mom and dad’s future may depend on it, and after everything I’ve seen, I am _not_ trusting dad to handle this on his own. I mean, have you spoken to him? He’s completely oblivious at this age!”

“Well, yes, I’ve noticed that. And you’re not just coming right back?” Sabine asked.

Gina grabbed a pair of admittedly adorable pink sandals and slid them in her mother’s school bag along with everything else. The original contents of said bag had been unceremoniously emptied onto the bed.

“So much has fought me on this that if I just send him, I _know_ he’ll find some way to screw things up. I need to be there.”

“What about Gilen?” Sabine asked.

Gina stopped.

“Well, about that. I need to be not here, too. We, um, we had a fight this morning.”

Sabine nodded. “I thought so. You looked so angry coming down that ladder. Do… Do you want to talk about it?”

Gina hugged herself and turned away from Sabine. “I just… He’s so intimidated by the fact that I’m Ladybug. Heck, I’m not even Ladybug, I’m just a stand-in, and still, he can’t get past the fact that I run around with superheroes. He’s just so damn jealous!”

Sabine thought about this for a moment. She crossed her legs and leaned back a bit. “So, a year after we were married, Tom and I had one of our worst fights. Have I told you this story in the future?”

Gina turned. “Oh? No, you haven’t. I didn’t know that.”

Sabine nodded. “It’s true. It lasted for almost a week. We nearly separated, in fact.”

“What about?” Gina asked.

Sabine chuckled to herself. “It’s silly now, looking back, but at the time… Tom had just opened the bakery and it was doing very well. He was being featured in a lot of magazines and review sites, which was wonderful for him. He was being hired to cater all these amazing events, and one client in particular kept hiring him.”

Gina sat on the edge of the bed, listening as Sabine continued. “This woman, she was rich and glamorous, and at every event, she made a point of taking Tom around to all these different potential clients and introducing him. She would always hang off his arm and smile and laugh, touching him lightly, you know.” She looked to Gina. “Flirty stuff.”

“What about you?” Gina asked.

“I was always working the tables. I would stand there and serve people and watch this woman lead my husband around and glad hand, and I would be left steaming.”

Gina bit her lip. “Did Grandpa ever, um…”

“No,” Sabine quickly said. “No, he was a gentleman through and through. He always talked to me about it, and he assured me that this woman was only paying him back for the work we had done, but the more I watched them, the angrier and more jealous I got. There’s a difference between being friends and doing, well, what she was doing. One night, I snapped.”

“What happened?”

Sabine sighed. “I unloaded on him. I accused him of letting her lead him on, of him enjoying it, and of using his position to get with more glamourous girls. I went completely off the rails, but you know? At the time? I genuinely felt threatened. _He_ didn’t hold back, either. He told me he never, ever responded to her like that and that he was completely professional. He was appreciative for the contacts and new business, and that he was completely devoted to me. And then he claimed I was being jealous and making things up, which by the way, is an automatic open door for more fighting.”

Gina nodded. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“We slept separately for a week straight,” Sabine continued. “I didn’t even talk to him for the first two days, which really hurt things in the bakery. In the end… Well, obviously we patched things up, but we had to talk to each other about it, and I mean _talk_. He realized that letting her flirt with him, even if he wasn’t interested, was hurting me. I admitted that we did need to make connections, and that I had to trust him to keep things professional with our clients. It… Well, it sucked, but we both got through it.”

Gina frowned. “That’s… Wow. I don’t know that I would be able to do that.”

Sabine smiled. “Well, to be fair, you’re fourteen. A lot of relationships are built on experience and trust, and those things take time to grow. You kind of have to learn for yourself how much you trust others and who deserves that trust. Tom, it turned out, more than deserved mine. He has been stalwart and faithful, even when we were at our lowest.” Sabine blushed a bit. “Also, we discovered that, well, making up afterwards can be rather enjoyable.”

Gina blushed heavily. “Gross, Gramma.”

“You’re not always going to have smooth relationships,” Sabine said. “You’ll hit bumps and problems, and you’ll have issues with trust and friendship, just like everyone else. As far as you and Gilen go, well, I never had to deal with superpowers, but it sounds like you might need to sit down and just talk with him about it and see where things go from there.”

Gina thought on this. “This was… huh.” She got up, crossed the room, and hugged Sabine. “Thanks, Gramma. I think I needed to hear that. I’ll… When I get back, I’ll talk to him. I mean, you know, once I’ve cooled down.”

Sabine hugged her back. “Everyone does this from time to time, sweetie. Now, when will you be back?”

“Tomorrow morning at the latest,” Gina said. “I want to say earlier, but I really don’t trust dad to not screw this up.”

“You know,” Sabine said. “La Concha is pretty fun. If you wanted to stay a bit, I wouldn’t complain.”

Gina paused, considering this. She had some money from the week, as she really hadn’t spent anything since starting to work downstairs. Also, Tom and Sabine had been more than generous in paying her for her time. “I mean, I guess I could? I’ve got enough for one night, but… I think I’m needed here.”

“Oh, go on and enjoy yourself a little, would you?” Sabine said. She reached into her pocket and took out a small wad of cash. Gina’s eyes bulged as she slipped the money into the young girl’s hands.

“Gramma, no…”

“Gramma, yes.” Sabine said. “Look, if something comes up, well…”

Gina stepped back and noticed Sabine was brushing against the miraculous box.

“Geez Gramma,” Gina said. “You’re worse than I am. Fine, if things work out, I may stay a bit.” Gina slid the cash into her coat pocket and then pointed at her. "But _only_ a bit.”

Sabine grinned. “I am so proud of you, you know that? You’re being extremely responsible.”

“Um, yes. Thank you. Now seriously,” Gina said, blushing from the compliment. “I have to go. Um, Tikki, do you mind being sidelined for a minute?”

Tikki, who had been sitting in a cookie tin, popped up. “I suppose not. Who are you going to use?”

“Kaalki,” Gina said as she took off her glasses and slipped on the miraculous. She carefully put her wire-rims in her breast pocket as a tiny horse popped up beside her. Gina glanced to Sabine and frowned. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay with this?”

“Go save your family, dear. Tom and I will hold down the fort.” Sabine smiled and waved.

Gina took a deep breath. “Alright, if that’s how you feel about it… Full gallop!”

***

When Gina arrived at the Eifel Tower, she found Chat Noir sitting on a beam, twirling his staff and whistling to himself. He glanced up when Gina arrived in a sleek, black and green body suit, her eyes hidden by a pair of black sunglasses.

“Woah,” Chat said, impressed. “You look seriously cool in that. Where’s your jacket?”

Gina shrugged. “I’m in a rush so I didn’t focus on making one. So, here’s the plan. Call your handler. Tell her that you took the next train and that you’ll meet up with them tomorrow morning.”

Adrien nodded. “Okay, then what?”

Gina grinned. “Then, I teleport you to your friends and you have yourself a full 24 hours of fun without a bodyguard.”

Chat broke out the goofiest grin Gina had ever seen. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Do, um, do you have things? Like, travel things?”

Chat held his hands out. “Does it look like I carry a bag with me? Besides, all my luggage was on the train.”

Gina gave him a look. “Do you have a credit card?”

“Well, yeah. Nathalie insists I carry one, just in case.”

Gina nodded. “Yes, she’s very thorough, isn’t she? Okay, destransform and let’s get you to the beach.”

Chat stepped back and frowned. “Um, so, I know you know who I am, but that doesn’t mean that…”

Gina groaned. “Plagg? Claws in.”

Adrien let out a yelp as his costume vanished and he was left standing in his customary white button up. “How did you do that?” He looked to Plagg, who was smirking. “ _Can_ she do that?”

“Looks like she just did,” Plagg said. He fist-bumped Gina. “Freckles.”

“Sup,” Gina greeted him. “Now, Mr. Agreste, for the next 24 hours, you are going to,” Gina closed her eyes and repressed a shudder. “Have the time of your life, and to make sure of it, I am going to help you.”

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. “You are? How?”

“You,” she pointed at him, “are going to take Marinette Dupain-Cheng out on an honest-to-God date today. You two are going to have fun, and so help me I will do everything in my power to make sure _nothing_ else derails this weekend.”

“Why do you care?” Adrien asked. “I mean, I would understand if we were your parents or something, but your mom is Ladybug. Why would you care about my love life?”

Gina’s mouth opened and closed several times. She was thankful for the sunglasses, otherwise Adrien would have seen her eyes roll back into her skull. “Look, a while back, Marinette did me a favor and, well, this is me returning it. Now, do you like her?”

Adrien nodded. “Well, yeah, I mean…”

“Stop right there,” Gina said, holding up a hand. “That was a yes or no question. Look, more than helping out a, um, a friend? I realized last night exactly why I’m here. I have traveled across time and space and fought monsters and robots to do something for _you_ , Mr. Agreste. Something that no one has ever done for you before.”

Adrien blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Voyage!” Gina shouted. A portal opened up in front of them. Gina looked Adrien in the eye. She swallowed hard and said, “I am going to teach you how to woo a girl.”

Adrien turned beet red and actually started sweating a little. “I don’t…”

Gina got nose to nose with Adrien.

“You. Are going. To learn. To **commit**.”

Before Adrien could protest, Gina grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him into the portal. A moment later, she followed as the greenish light disappeared behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Beach Dating Adventure!


	3. What To Do With Your Parents At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here, the bonfire! Can Gina hook Adrien and Marinette up? Also, who's that Lila girl? To what lengths will Gina go to save her parents relationship?
> 
> This is it, the chapter you've been waiting for. I promise.

There were times when even miraculous holders were blown away by their own abilities.

One minute, Gina and Adrien had been atop the Eiffel Tower on a windy, slightly cloudy morning. A step later, and they were standing along the road overlooking the blue skies and warm waters of La Concha beach in San Sebastián. In the distance, rising out of the bay was Santa Clara island, jutting out of the pristine water like a wave of green.

“Woah,” Adrien said. Gina, who was standing beside him, nodded in agreement as she detransformed.

Adrien glanced to his side and then panicked. He covered his eyes and turned away.

Gina didn’t notice as she handed Kaalki a granola bar from her pocket. “Okay, so from what I understand from talking to, um, a source, your friends are all sharing a suite at La Concha Renaissance San Juan Resort.” Gina whistled. “Man, pricey. I can see why they all piled into one room. I’ll see if there are any bargain rooms, since I’m… Adrien?”

“I’m not looking!” Adrien was still turned around with his hands over his eyes.

Gina blinked in confusion and then remembered she wasn’t transformed anymore. She looked to Tikki and Kaalki who were both hovering beside her. “I mean, after today, will it matter?”

Tikki thought about it. “Well, I suppose not. But…”

Kaalki shrugged. “I really don’t care. Do what you want, peasant.”

“Well, you’re charming,” Gina muttered. She switched out the sunglasses miraculous for her wire-rimmed glasses. “Adrien? You can look.”

Adrien cringed. “I’m not looking! I’m… Really? Is this a trick?”

“For the record, I am normally not okay with this,” Tikki said.

“I know who he is. It’s fair,” Gina said. “Besides, I’ll be going home sooner or later.”

“That’s not how this works,” Tikki said, exasperated. “Something bad could still happen, and if he figures out everything, then… This normally isn’t the best idea.”

Gina bit her lip and nodded to herself. “Well, it is now.” She turned to Adrien. “Seriously, you can look, Adrien. I, um, I trust you.”

Ever so slowly, Adrien turned around. He still had his hands in front of his eyes, but he made a tiny slit with two of his fingers and peeked. Then, he dropped his hands and stared.

“Gina?”

Gina smiled. “Wow, you remembered me? That’s pretty impressive.”

“Well, your party was something unexpected and special. I do my best to remember my friends, no matter how brief our meeting.”

Gina rubbed the back of her head and lightly blushed. “That’s, wow. Um, that’s actually extremely sweet. Now, don’t you get sidetracked. I’ll remind you that everything that’s happened this morning is your fault, Agreste. You should have been on that train.”

Adrien sighed and leaned against the railing overlooking the beach. Behind them, joggers were going by, enjoying the morning sun. “I _was_ boarding it, but then my dad had to go to the restroom and suddenly I saw the akuma attack on the news, so I ran straight here. I thought you could use the help.” He looked back to Gina who was trying to book a room on her phone. “And why was being on that train so important? Also, if you’re Alix’s niece, does that mean… Oh man. Oh man! IS ALIX LADYBUG?”

Gina sighed. “Ladybug is my _mom_ , remember?”

Adrien scratched his head. “So, Alix’s brother’s future wife is Ladybug?”

“Oh, my God. ALIX IS NOT RELATED TO LADYBUG!” Gina shouted. “Alix is my aunt in the future because she helped raise me. That’s all. We’re not related by blood.”

“Right,” Adrien said, nodding to himself. “Because she’s the time miraculous holder in the future. That makes sense. Nice. So, you’re, like, her time-buddy?”

“Timeline or not, I reserve the right to slap you around,” Gina muttered.

Adrien smiled and crossed his arms. “Whatever you say.”

Gina glanced up at him as she finished booking herself a room. Being the daughter of a couple who constantly travelled removed a lot of the trepidation someone her age would normally have when being stuck in a strange, new place. Well, kind of new. It helped that this wasn’t her first time at La Concha.

Her parents liked to get away here. In fact, they made an annual event of it. Gina realized that this was always their favorite family vacation spot, but she only just put together _why_ her parents preferred it.

“Time-buddy. I’ll time-buddy you, I’ll... Hey, gimmie your credit card.” Gina looked up at Adrien and held her hand out. Adrien, confused but used to following orders, handed it over. Gina typed in the number and hit the BOOK IT button on the hotel website. “Cool. You just bought us a two-bedroom suite, Mr. Agreste. My thanks. Now, let’s get you to your friends. They should be finishing up breakfast and getting ready to hit the beach.”

“Hey!” Adrien said as he snatched the credit card back. “Why’d you do that?”

“I don’t exist yet,” Gina said. “I don’t have a bank account, and you’re rich.”

“Well, why don’t I just use the reservation Nathalie got me?” Adrien asked.

“Because if your dad and his people get here tonight and you’re already here, don’t you think they’ll be curious as to how you beat them?” Gina asked, frustrated. “Just enjoy the suite and tomorrow you can pop into the lobby and say hello.”

“Huh,” Adrien said, smiling. “I guess that does make sense.”

Gina looked him over. “Okay, so first things first. We need to get you changed. This,” she gestured to him, “is not beach attire.”

“Look who’s talking,” Adrien said, smirking. Gina glanced at her jean jacket and black clothing.

“Yeah, okay you’re right. I brought some emergency clothes, but they’re not quite my size, and…”

 _‘And what if he recognizes Marinette’s outfits? How am I going to explain that?’_ She thought.

She glanced at the pocket that held Adrien’s card. “Take a gal shopping?”

“I feel like you’re taking advantage of me,” Adrien said as they headed for the hotel.

“That’s because I am,” Gina said. “Also, um, it would probably be best if, uh, no one knew I was here, you know? Too many questions and all.” She tugged unconsciously at her jacket.

“What if someone recognizes you?” Adrien asked.

Gina smirked. “So, like I said, take a gal shopping?”

***

The lobby of the La Concha Renaissance San Juan Resort was typical of a luxury costal establishment, which meant it was gorgeous and peppered with tiny side-shops. The hotel was packed to the gills with amenities, and of course, that included a clothing boutique. Adrien and Gina both immediately took to the admittedly thin racks and began picking out clothes for their day. Adrien was, if nothing else, blessed with superb fashion sense. He picked out a set of black and green trunks and a thin, white button-up tee (as was his preference). As he looked, he noticed some Ladybug-themed boxers and tee shirts. Grinning, he grabbed a set.

Don’t judge. He needs pajamas.

Gina, while not a model, had grown up around fashion shoots long enough to eyeball a decent outfit without sweating the details. She forced herself to go for something beyond what she would normally pick and settled on a green bikini with a thin, white, patterned skirt, a light blouse, and a sun hat. She topped it off with an oversized pair of sunglasses to fit over her wire rims.

Gina looked at herself in the changing room mirror as Tikki hovered next to her. “Wow, Gina! You’re gorgeous!”

Gina blushed and shrank a bit. “Dude, stop it. This is just for today. If anyone saw me in my jacket, they’d peg me. This is, um,” she glanced at herself in the mirror. “This is a little more than I usually like to show.”

It was true. Marinette had a rule when it came to swimwear for her daughters: one-pieces until you’re sixteen. No exceptions.

So, of _course_ she got the bikini.

“Do you want to go back and get something else?” Tikki asked.

Gina shook her head. “No. I mean, I’m gonna swim. There’s no way I’m not swimming while we’re here. The water’s gorgeous. And, um, if I apply enough sunscreen, maybe I can tan? I mean, I normally don’t but…”

It was true. Gina was one pantone away from being a ghost. Tanning was typically a bad idea for our heroine, as she tended to skip a golden brown and shoot straight to lobster.

“None of them should recognize me, or heck, um even remember me. I mean, why would they? This is a good plan,” Gina said to herself as she left the changing room.

I mean, like, it wasn’t, but let her have this.

Adrien cringed at the register as the cashier rang them up. Gina patted him on the back and said, “just remember, this is all for a good cause.”

“It’s to get me with a girl,” Adrien corrected her.

“Same difference,” Gina said as she headed to the elevator bank.

The two deposited their items in the suite, which was freaking _huge_. Gina had possibly abused her brief stint with Adrien’s card and reserved them the single largest, most ostentatious room in the entire hotel. It was basically a small apartment, complete with a kitchen. She picked the bedroom to the left and took a moment to sprawl on the gigantic, king-sized bed before Tikki hovered over her and frowned.

“Right,” Gina muttered. “We’re here to work. I know.”

She emerged from her room to find Adrien sitting at the counter to their very shiny kitchen. He was hunched over his phone and frowning. When Gina walked up, she saw he was looking at a picture of Marinette.

“So,” he asked, slightly red. “We’re here, and she’s here. What, um, what do you need me to do, future Ladybug?”

“Okay,” Gina said. “First off, call me Gina. So, um, here’s how it’s going to go. You need to get our girl away from her pack and have yourself a full day with her.”

“But her friends are my friends,” Adrien said. “I want to spend time with everyone.”

Gina sighed. “Fine. Then meet up with everyone, and when you do? Compliment Marinette. Hey, that rhymes. Tell her that her suit is pretty, or that the sun brings out her eyes, or that her hair is shiny, or… You know what? If you notice something she’s wearing, tell her how awesome it looks. Chances are, it’ll be something she made.”

“So, compliment her on everything?” Adrien asked. “Okay, that’s easy enough.”

Plagg floated up beside Adrien and shook his head at Gina. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do here, Freckles, but our boy is not the smoothest with the ladies. Especially _that_ lady.”

“Plagg, stay out of this,” Tikki said from Gina’s side. “She’s trying, and this is good advice!”

“Meh,” Plagg said, shrugging. “He’s just gonna blow it. You and I both know where this will end up. Might as well pack it in and leave this to chance.”

Gina glared. “Dude! At least let him try.”

“He’s been trying for three years,” Plagg pointed out. “And look how far we’ve gotten.”

Gina rubbed her forehead. “Hey, Plagg? Tikki? There’s a breakfast buffet in the main lobby restaurant. Why don’t you two fly off and grab something to eat while I handle this. Meet me at the beach?”

Tikki frowned. “But what if you need us? What if something happens, and we hagaaah!”

Tikki was interrupted by Plagg grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the floor. “If the boss says we can go eat, we go eat!”

“Plagg, no! We should stay with them! Pla…!” Tikki was cut off by phasing through the floor.

“Was that smart?” Adrien asked.

“Meh. If something happens, I still have Kaalki. Now, the next thing you need to do. Make, um, contact with her.”

Adrien frowned. “Like, talk to her?”

Gina shook her head. “No. Erm, yes. But more than that, touch her.”

Adrien blushed and crossed his arms. “In public?”

“What? I, no! Dammit, not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter! I mean brush against her! Touch her hand, brush some hair out of her eyes, you know. Casual stuff that keeps you close. The more you do that, the more she’ll, um, like it.”

Gina always knew that she would have to have this talk someday, but she figured she would be at least in her thirties to forties, and it would be with her own daughter. To have to explain the finer points of flirting to her teen-dad was, in a word, horrifying.

“Like this?” Adrien asked. He reached out, but Gina took a step back and slapped his hand away.

“I am sure anything you were about to do would work, yes.”

“Sorry,” Adrien said. He recoiled. “I swear, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. I just wasn’t…”

“I know!” Gina said a little too loudly. “Let’s just… Okay. It’s cool, it’s just, uh, complicated. You just need to do, um, Adrien things with her and her friends for the morning.” Gina took out her phone and did a quick search. “I’m booking you two a special lunch reservation at Komaki. Moooaarinette likes sushi.”

Adrien nodded. “Okay, good thinking. I like sushi, too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gina said as she made the reservation on her phone. “Spend the day focused on her. Let her know she’s the most important person in the world. Um, oh! You know all that sappy, overly romantic junk you keep trying to say to Ladybug?”

Adrien nodded.

“Well, tone it down by about 50% and lay that on Marinette.”

“Got it,” Adrien said, nodding. “Be romantic, but not _too_ romantic. Eat some sushi. Tell her she looks nice. Should I call her my lady?”

“ **NO!** ” Gina snapped. Adrien jumped back a bit off his barstool. “Um, no. That’s not… Don’t _ever_ recycle pet names. It’s a jerk thing to do.”

“Got it,” Adrien said. “Wow, you sure know a lot about dating, Gina.”

“Yep, that, uh, that’s me. A real dating genius. Oh!” Gina blushed and turned around. “And, um, steal kisses from her whenever you get the chance. She likes that.”

“Steal kisses, got it.” Adrien looked to Gina. “But what if she doesn’t want me flirting with her? I mean, you hate it, and I couldn’t pick up on that until you told me.” He glanced to the ground. “I’m still really sorry about that. I didn’t mean anything serious by it, it’s just, um, it’s just something I catch myself doing, especially when I’m Chat Noir. It’s like I have no filters. I know that’s not a good excuse.”

Gina shook her head. “You at least stopped when I asked you to, and that’s, like, better than most guys. Okay, so how do you know? Um, well, girls send signals. Like, flirt signals.”

Adrien blinked. “What?”

Gina turned to face him. “We have a, um, a body language thing we do? Like, we grin a lot, we fidget, some girls like to lean in a bit and show some skin. We make excessive eye contact. Laugh far more than normal… Oh! Marinette has one that she falls back on constantly. She likes to move a piece of hair out of her eyes. It brings your focus to her face.”

“She does that on _purpose_?” Adrien asked.

Gina shook her head. “No, not really? It’s, um, how do I put this? Instinctual? Is that the right word? Unconscious? Anyway, I’ve seen her do it a lot without her realizing it.”

She had, too. Every time her mom and dad would be talking and start flirting, Gina waited for her mother to move an errant strand of hair out of her eyes and flash a smile. It was like her mom’s personal calling card to her dad. To Gina, it was both corny and adorable all at once.

Adrien processed that. “Um, forgive me for asking, but how do you know so much about her?”

Gina stiffened. “It’s why I’m here.” ‘ _Literally_ ,’ she thought to herself. “Like I said, Marinette and I are friends, and, um, I was personally assigned this mission by Ladybug. This is a _mom_ mission, and, um, I am not going to fail!”

Okay, she’s stretching here.

Adrien nodded, a look of determination in his eyes. “I think I understand now.”

Gina turned around to look at him. “Really?”

Adrien nodded. He stepped forward, clenching his fist. His face was locked in a determined gaze. “Ladybug is so concerned about my future happiness that she sent her own daughter to help me. She really, truly cares about me!” He wiped a tear from his eye. “She is the best friend a person could ask for.”

Gina let out a nervous laugh. “Yep. Let’s go with that.”

***

Honestly? The initial meetup went better than Gina had thought it would.

Adrien caught up with his friends as they were making their way to the beach. Nino was the first one to notice him. He was carrying a beach umbrella and talking with Kim when he glanced over and saw Adrien waving at them.

“Oh, no way!” Nino said. He dropped the umbrella and waved with both arms. “DUDE! When did you get here?”

The group turned. Adrien was so taken aback by the cheers and warm voices calling his name that he almost started crying. He broke into a light trot and met his friends on the warm sand in a messy, jumbled hug. They were laughing and smiling, and Adrien felt, well…

He felt like he was home.

His house was nothing more than a well-stocked prison, as far as he was concerned. The love of his friends was the only place he ever longed to be, and to feel it like this?

“Hey guys,” Adrien choked out. “I missed you, too.”

Adrien looked over the faces smiling at him. Rose and Juleka, Nino and Alya, Kim, Alix, Chloé…

“Hi Adrien.”

Adrien turned to the shy, blushing, blue-haired girl in the middle of the group.

“Hi Marinette,” he said back. The group, as if following a silent cue, stepped back a bit. Marinette let out an ‘eep!’ as she felt someone nudge her forward. She glanced back to see Chloé with her arms crossed and looking elsewhere.

Adrien took the sight of her in. She was in a white tee, black shorts, and carrying a large picnic basket. “You look beautiful,” he said.

Marinette blushed and moved a bit of hair out of her eyes. “Thank you, Adrien.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide. ‘ _It’s true!’_ He thought.

“Can I carry your basket?” Adrien asked. Marinette grinned and nodded as Adrien reached over and made a point to brush his hand against hers when he took it.

Marinette giggled and started to say thank you, but as she stepped forward, she tripped right into him. Adrien, completely used to this from Marinette, caught her mid-fall. “I’ve got you,” he said into her ear. Then, remembering Gina’s advice, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Marinette’s entire body turned beet red as she jumped back three feet. “YANK TOO! I mean, um thank you! Thank you so much! That’s, um, that’s a basket, alright.”

She was saved by Alya taking her by the arm and aggressively helping her down the beach to the spot where Ivan and Mylene had already laid out their blankets. Sabrina was busy setting up a yellow sunshade for Chloé, while Rose and Juleka were already hard at work splashing each other in the water.

Adrien settled in beside Marinette, who was still blushing. Nino and Alya were on Marinette’s other side, setting up their own area. “So dude,” Nino asked. “How are you even here? I thought your dad had you on lockdown for the summer.”

“Father wanted a photoshoot this week at the beach, and Nathalie suggested we do it here.” He grinned. “They should be here late tonight, and I’m meeting up with them tomorrow.”

“That’s awesome,” Nino said. “I mean, no offense? But, your dad’s normally not this cool.”

“No, he’s not,” Adrien agreed. He looked to Marinette, who was taking off her shorts and top to reveal a navy-blue one-piece.

“Um,” Marinette said, clearing her throat, “Could you, um, I mean, could you uh,” she reached for a bottle of sunscreen. “Could you maybe get my…”

“Adrien!”

Marinette stiffened at the voice. In all her excitement at seeing Adrien, she had momentarily forgotten about one other beach goer that the group had insisted on inviting.

Adrien looked up and waved. “Hi Lila. I didn’t know you were here, too.”

Lila Rossi tackled Adrien in a tight hug before she spread out her own blanket, right next to Adrien’s of course, and gracefully laid down. “Of course! I wouldn’t miss summer vacation for the world! I just needed to take my medication for my migraines. They’ve been so awful, what with the sun and all. Still, knowing you’re here makes the pain worth it.”

Sabrina moved to set up an umbrella for Lila, but Chloé grabbed her by the arm and shook her head.

Lila spread out on her towel and looked over at Adrien. She was in an orange bikini that frankly left little to the imagination. “You know, even though my skin is naturally bronze, I do tend to burn. Would you mind helping me? It’s so _hard_ to get my back, what with my arthritis.

Adrien took the sunscreen bottle and not knowing what else to do, nodded. “Um, okay Lila. I suppose I can help.”

***

From about 50 meters away, Gina Agreste sat on her newly purchased beach blanket and nearly crushed her newly purchased binoculars. “Now who the _fuck_ is that?”

“Gina!” Tikki scolded her from a newly purchased beach bag. “You shouldn’t use language like that.”

“Who is it?” Plagg asked as he ate a piece of cheese from the newly purchased breakfast plate that lay on their beautiful, newly purchased beach towel. Gina moved the binoculars so he could see through one of the eye holes. “Oh, her. Yeah, curse away.”

“Plagg!” Tikki cried out. “We don’t encourage that behavior.”

He glanced down at Tikki. “Lila just showed up and got him to start rubbing suntan oil on her back.”

Tikki drooped. “Well fuck,” she muttered.

Gina coughed. “Did, did you just curse?”

“No,” Tikki said a little too quickly. “No. Nope, that was Plagg.”

Gina eyed both kwamis. “Who’s Lila?”

Plagg frowned. “She’s a straight-up sociopathic, lying monster that has her sights simultaneously set on banging your dad and destroying your mom.”

“Plagg, that’s a horrible description,” Tikki said. Gina glanced at Tikki, who cocked her head and said, “Okay, it’s true, but it still sounds harsh to say it like that. I’m sure she just has some issues she’s working through.”

Gina took a look through the binoculars again. Marinette was visibly seething while Adrien was doing his best to apply the sunscreen without touching anything he shouldn’t, but Lila was subtly shifting so that it was hard _not_ to.

Gina looked around, frowning. While she may have been a stuttering mess when dealing with crowds, praise, or positive recognition, all that insecurity melted away the second she saw someone else getting bullied. While she rarely stood up for herself, whenever someone she cared about was in trouble, it was as if something would flip the confidence switch in her adolescent brain.

Her eyes settled on a vendor selling snacks.

“Watch our stuff,” she said as she grabbed Adrien’s credit card. It may have accidentally fallen out of his pocket in the hotel room, and by ‘fallen out’, I mean she straight-up stole it when she noticed he actually had three in his wallet.

Our hero, ladies and gentlemen.

***

“Mmmm,” Lila said as Adrien finished up. “Your hands are downright magic, you know that? When I was travelling in the mountains of Peru, I met a masseuse who had practiced for seventy years, but you’re _sooo_ much better.” She looked back at him and smiled. “Maybe you can help me out with a crick in my neck later?”

Adrien let out a nervous laugh as he wiped his hands off. “Um, maybe?”

Next to him, Marinette was silently vibrating with rage. She was about to say something, but right at that moment, the most amazing thing happened. A girl with an oversized sunhat, a green bikini top and a white skirt was walking by and tripped in the sand. The giant-sized cherry shaved ice she was holding went flying and landed, coincidentally, right in the middle of Lila’s back.

The entire beach turned their collective heads at the sound of Lila’s scream.

“COLDCOLDCOLD!” Lila cried out. She scrambled around, desperately trying to get the red mess off her body. The clumsy mystery girl frantically approached her, but in doing so, accidentally kicked a bunch of sand on Lila.

“I’m covered!” Lila moaned. “My swimsuit and towel are ruined!” She stood much like a marionette, with her arms out and dangling due to the coating of sticky, cherry-flavored sand all over her body.

“Sorry!” The girl said. She made a gesture like she was going to help, but then looked to the side and immediately took off. “I’ll go get you a towel!” She called out. Marinette watched her go and thanked heaven for the mysterious klutz. Adrien however just shook his head and allowed himself a small smile.

“Oh, you poor thing!” Rose said as she and Juleka came back to the group. “We’ll take you up to the room. You’ll need to shower off.”

“You can borrow one of my suits,” Juleka offered.

Lila looked to Adrien and Marinette for a moment and glared, but the look instantly melted into a smile for the two helpful girls. “Oh, you two are the best! Thank you so much!”

Marinette watched Lila make her way carefully back up the beach to their hotel room and let out a sigh of relief. “So, Mr. Magic Hands, you mind helping me out?” Marinette asked, blushing. “I mean, um, with the lotion? I need your lotion. I mean! Um, I’m burning for you. I mean, burning up. In the sun! I…”

Adrien took the bottle and put some lotion in his hands. “Turn over, Mari. I’ll do my best.”

“Hell yes, you will,” Marinette muttered as she melted into his touch.

Back at her own beach towel, Gina plopped down with a second, smaller shaved ice and grinned to herself. “Well, that was easy,” she said as she took a bite.

“I must say, you handled that better than I could have hoped,” Tikki said. Gina spooned out some ice for the kwami who happily accepted the treat.

Plagg didn’t bother waiting and just took a chunk for himself. “She’ll be back soon, and she’ll be on guard. I don’t think you can pull that trick twice.”

“That’s okay,” Gina said as she took a bite and smiled. “I have the advantage, and she doesn’t know it was on purpose. Besides,” she twirled her straw. “This is my whole day.”

***

After watching her parents flirt for fifteen minutes, Gina decided that her work was momentarily done and that a swim was in order. She relaxed in the warm waters and let the waves carry her for a while, with one eye watching the beach the whole time.

From what Gina could gather, the morning seemed to consist of the group swimming, talking, playing volleyball, running around, and listening to music. Gina, who was lounging under a newly purchased beach umbrella, found herself feeling increasingly lonely watching everyone have fun.

Before long, she checked the time and saw that it was getting close to lunch. She did some quick math in her head and gently nudged Plagg, who was sunning himself on the sand.

“Hey,” she said. “Go remind Adrien that he has to get ready for his lunch date with Marinette.”

“Aww, come on, Freckles! You have food here,” Plagg whined. “And it’s warm, and to be blunt, you’re more fun to hang out with.”

“Plagg,” Tikki said from her own, sunny spot in the sand. “Don’t complain. You shouldn’t be away from your holder this long, anyway.”

“You’re just saying that because you want the extra snacks she bought,” Plagg muttered. Gina watched him fly off and then glanced down to Tikki, who was munching on a cookie.

“Well, he wasn’t wrong,” Tikki said with a shrug.

***

Adrien felt a poke in his back as he was talking to Marinette. He looked down to see Plagg pointing to his tiny, adorable wrist and glaring up at him. Adrien winked and nodded.

“Hey, Mari?” Adrien asked. “So, um, I hope you don’t mind, but I made a reservation at a sushi restaurant nearby. Um, would you like to join me?”

Alya, who was standing behind Adrien, covered her mouth and started hopping up and down.

“Um, sure!” Marinette agreed. “I’d, uh, love to! That was really sweet of you, Adrien.”

“Oh wow!” Lila said, walking up. She was in a black one-piece she had borrowed from Juleka. Admittedly, it worked for her. “That sounds wonderful. We can all go! It would be a great way for us to catch up with you!”

“Well, thanks a lot, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé suddenly interjected. The group turned to see her standing with her arms crossed. She was already in a pair of tan shorts and had put a yellow blouse loosely over her suit, and the look on her face could have melted lead.

“What? What’s wrong?” Marinette asked, confused.

“So, in an effort to be nice and stuff, I had taken the time to book us a group lunch at Kabanas. They have the best burgers in Spain, but now I have to cancel and we all have to follow _you_! This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!”

“Hey, calm down,” Adrien said. “Chloé, it wasn’t her fault. I made the reservation, not her.”

“And I was trying so _hard_ , too!” Chloé pouted. “You’ve all been nice to me, though I can’t imagine _why_ , and I just figured this would be a good thank you. Humph!”

Sabrina, who had been watching Chloé out of the corner of her eye, turned to the group and asked, “Hey guys? Since Adrien already has this setup for him and Marinette, how about we all go with Chloé? It would mean a lot to her. Please?”

Nino looked back and forth. “Um, dude? Are you cool if we go with Chloé?”

Adrien smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. We can all meet up afterwards and hit the town. Plus, it’ll give us time to catch up.” He took Marinette’s hand and squeezed it, which caused the poor girl to turn slightly purple.

“We’ll see you after lunch, then!” Alya said, a little too eagerly. “Come on everybody, Chloé is buying!”

Chloé grumbled as the group cheered. Lila shot a dirty look to Chloé, but then smiled and nodded in agreement. “This is so sweet of you, Chloé! You really are the best!”

“I know, I try,” she said. As the group walked ahead of her to head back to the room and get changed, Chloé pulled Sabrina aside, slipped her a credit card, and whispered, “Make the reservation _now_.”

Sabrina looked from the card to Chloé and blinked. “Um, okay? Whatever you say, Chloé.”

Chloé nodded and walked on, a small smile on her lips.

***

Phase one, getting mom and dad to meet up, had been a success.

Now it was time for phase two: lunch.

Gina met Adrien back at the room. He had already changed into his normal attire while Gina buttoned up her blouse and swapped out her skirt for a pair of brand-new torn jean shorts.

“I didn’t see you buy those when we were downstairs,” Adrien commented.

Gina made a noncommittal noise and grabbed Adrien by the arm as he was making his way to the door. “Hold it,” she said. She looked him over. “You cleaned up?”

Adrien nodded. “Of course. Also, that was sort of mean this morning, you know? Spilling that slushie-thing on Lila.”

Gina eyed him. “What? Sorry, did I interrupt you enjoying yourself?”

Adrien blushed and stuttered. “What? N-No! I just, there are better ways of handling someone than that.”

Gina shrugged. “Well, you’ll have to tell them to me someday. Now,” she leaned in and sniffed. “Yeah, thought so. You were never good about this. Hold on.” She headed to her room and rooted around in a shopping bag before coming back with a stick of deodorant and a bottle of cologne.

She handed the confused boy the deodorant and said, “Put this on.”

“But I smell fine,” Adrien said as he applied the deodorant.

“No. No, you don’t.” Gina sighed. She took out the cologne and dabbed a bit on the end of the lid. She then gently applied it to his neck and then to the front of his shirt, about at chest level.

“Hey, wait,” Adrien said as he took the lid and sniffed it. “Jo Malone French Lime Blossom?”

Gina blinked. “It’s terrifying that you can identify that.”

“Gina, this is really expensive. Where did you get this?”

Gina bit her lip. “Personal lucky charm. Now, gimmie the lid.” She snatched it out of his hand as he went to apply more to his neck. “You always use too much. She likes it when you only have a hint of it. Trust me.”

Adrien stood in confusion as Gina smoothed out his collar and then tussled his hair a bit. “Okay, there you go. You’re good for food. She likes salmon and eel rolls. She can’t stomach the texture of tuna and she’ll get queasy if she even sees you eating it. Also, offer her hot tea.”

Adrien nodded. “Salmon, eel, no tuna. Hot tea. Got it. Anything else?”

Gina stopped and thought about it for a second. She then remembered something she saw on Marinette’s desk while she was staying in her room.

“Gush about her design work and tell her she’d be a great fit for the IFA. You don’t know this, but she’s building a portfolio for them.”

Adrien’s eyebrows went up. “Mari gets into the IFA?”

Gina shook her head. “Kind of. She gets accepted, but Marinette has, um, an interesting year ahead of her. It culminates in designing the tops for Audrey Bourgeois youth line, which leads to her handling the entire spring catalogue for Agreste, which she has never, ever let go of.”

“Wow,” Adrien said, grinning. “That’s so incredible! I always knew she’d make it in fashion, and to think that father would see that much potential in her!”

Gina stared at him for a moment. “Yeah. Your father.” She patted him on the shoulder. “You’re good to go.”

Plagg floated up beside Adrien and nodded. “Not bad, Freckles. He smells better, that’s for sure.”

Adrien blushed and crossed his arms. “Stop it, guys. I don’t smell.”

Plagg gave him a deadpan stare. “I live in your shirt pocket. Don’t argue with me.”

“What about you?” Adrien asked Gina.

Gina smiled and waved him off. “I’ll be nearby if you need me, but you shouldn’t need me. No go! Shoo!”

Adrien stuttered the entire time that Gina pushed him out the door.

***

Gina had originally planned on walking ahead of her parents and getting to the restaurant early, but after what she had seen that morning, she made a slight detour to the lobby and waited in a poofy chair off to the side.

“What are you doing, Gina?” Tikki asked as Gina played on her phone.

“Waiting,” Gina said.

“What for?”

Gina kept an eye on the elevator bank. “That girl this morning. From what Plagg said, she didn’t strike me as the type to just let mom go off with dad.”

Tikki frowned. “She’s really not. Lila has caused your mother nothing but trouble. She even got her expelled.”

Gina laughed a little at that. “Yeah, I love that I can whip that out now. Oh! There they are.” Gina scrunched into her chair a bit more and watched as a large, loud group of teenagers emerged from one of the lifts. Marinette was in an adorable sun dress as Alya and Rose were fluttering around her, chattering constantly.

“She looks good,” Tikki said.

Gina watched. While Marinette was happily talking and laughing, Lila was standing off to the side, watching everything with a neutral expression. In her hand was a can of grape soda.

Gina sighed. She frowned as she looked down at her new shirt but shook the bad feeling off. She knew what she had to do. “Tikki?” Gina asked. “How bitey are you feeling?”

Tikki frowned at Gina. “That’s not how we handle things, Gina.”

Gina shrugged. “Fine,” She said as she stood. “I’ll deal with this myself.”

Gina slipped her sunglasses on and started walking towards the group, just as Adrien rounded the corner. Gina had sent him to a stand just outside the hotel that was selling flowers, and he currently had a pink carnation in hand for his date.

Lila, upon seeing Adrien, started to move towards Marinette. She took a step, waved, and suddenly pitched forward.

Marinette turned, her face plastered with a look of horror as the grape soda flew out of the can…

And splashed all over Gina’s new shirt as she cut between them.

Lila blinked, confused at what just happened. Gina kept walking right into the open elevator behind them and hit the button for the next floor up. Before anyone could say anything, the door closed, leaving her sticky and dripping in the lift.

“You’re welcome, mom,” Gina muttered.

Marinette looked at the closing elevator door and then back to Lila. She narrowed her eyes at the girl who was shifting attention to her ankle, which she was now clutching. “I think I might have lightly twisted it!” She cried out. “That girl must have bumped me!”

“Oh, you poor thing!” Rose said. She and Mylene helped Lila to her feet. Lila looked to Adrien and blushed.

“Adrien? I hate to ask, but could you carry me back to our room? I don’t know that I can make it.”

Before Adrien could answer, Chloé said, “But Ivan is _much_ bigger and stronger. I’m sure he and Mylene can get you up there and then join us for lunch.” She looked to a very confused Mylene and said, “What drink would you like waiting for you? You like pineapple juice, right?”

Mylene nodded. “Um, we both do.”

Chloé nodded in satisfaction. “Perfect! Plus, it’ll give you two some alone time. After all, it’s not like I want to watch the two of you hold hands and kiss. Ugh! So ridiculous. Come on, Sabrina.”

With a flip of her hair, Chloé marched out of the lobby. Sabrina, ever dutiful, followed.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked. He held out the carnation. “Um, this is for you.”

Marinette blushed and accepted the flower while Alya and Rose both started hopping in place over how romantic Adrien was being.

“Thank you so much,” Marinette said. She attached it to the strap on her dress. Smiling, she took Adrien’s arm as they headed out to lunch.

Nino shrugged and said, “I guess we’ll head to the restaurant, too. Um, you want us to bring you back anything, Lila?”

Lila looked helplessly from Adrien to Ivan, who was now propping her up. “Um, sure! I’d love a cheeseburger, no mayo.”

Nino pointed at her and said, “you got it, dude. We’ll catch you after lunch. Watch that ankle!”

“Thanks!” Lila called out, grinning. Ivan cringed a bit as Lila’s nails dug into his arm.

***

After a quick rinse off and a change of shirts, Gina, now back in her green swimsuit top, headed to the hotel boutique. One purchase later, and she was in a flowing flower-patterned sundress. She grabbed her bag from the lobby and headed out after her mom and dad.

“That was pretty smooth,” Tikki said from Gina’s sunhat as they hurried along. “Your timing was perfect.”

“Yeah, I’ve had that done to me, so, you know,” Gina said as she hurried along.

“When?” Tikki asked.

“At lunch,” Gina said. “There’s this gal, Madeline? She sits a row back from me. Apparently, she doesn’t like the fact that I sit with André.”

“Why didn’t you tell your parents?” Tikki asked as they rounded a corner.

“Because then they would have gotten involved, and it just would have caused more problems. It’s cool. I can deal,” Gina said. Panting, she slowed her walk as they arrived outside Kokami. To her delight, her parents were already seated at an outside table. She approached the front desk and said, “Reservation for Gina Smith?”

The matradee nodded and led her to a nearby table, where she was seated and started pouring over the sushi options. She settled on a veggie plate and sipped her grape soda as she watched her father and mother talk and laugh with each other. A small smile crept across her face as she stared.

“Wow,” she said to Tikki, who was still hiding in her hat. “Look at them. They’re totally into each other, aren’t they?”

Tikki giggled. “Of course they are. They have been in love with one another for years. This is really the first time they’ve been able to share it.”

“Mmm,” Gina hummed as she sipped her soda. She put her head on her hand and sighed.

“Speaking of love… Do you want to call Gilen?” Tikki asked. “Now would be a good time.”

Gina blinked. “Um, no. No, I probably shouldn’t. Can you imagine how that would go? Hi there! I just ran off to a resort on the nicest beach in Spain with Chat Noir to get him laid.”

Tikki cringed. “Well, when you put it like that…”

Gina drooped in her seat. “I’ll just call him tomorrow, or when I get back. I’m still, um not quite sure what to say.”

Idly, she glanced around the patio dining area and then did a double take.

Sitting at a table next to hers was a familiar-looking strawberry blonde. Her glasses were at her nose as her green eyes watched the same couple Gina had been focused on.

“I know her,” Gina said quietly. “I saw her this morning in the group.”

The girl in question glanced over at Gina and locked eyes for a moment. Gina watched as the girl looked back and forth between the happy couple and herself before the mystery girl abruptly got up, grabbed her purse, scooted over to the empty chair at Gina’s own table, and sat down.

Gina blinked in confusion. “Um, can I help you?”

“You’re the girl from this morning? The slushie girl?” The mystery girl asked. Her voice was slightly nasally, and extremely familiar to Gina.

Gina nodded. “Yes?”

“And that was you again at the elevators?” The girl asked.

Gina nodded as the girl broke out into a grin. “Oh, good! I was hoping I remembered that hat. You’re following them, aren’t you?” She pointed to Marinette and Adrien.

Gina recoiled in her seat a bit. “Um, erm, I don’t know that, um, I should…”

The girl extended her hand. “I’m Sabrina. I was sent to make sure nothing interfered with their date.”

Gina broke out in a wide smile as she finally recognized the teen version of her best friend’s mom. “Oh, thank God,” Gina breathed out as she shook Sabrina’s hand. “Me too. I’m, uh, I’m Gina.”

“You intercepted Lila twice. And the way you took that soda to the shirt? That was extremely impressive. That was a nice blouse,” Sabrina said. She waved to the waiter as he brought out a plate of dragon rolls for her. “Over here, sweetie!”

Sabrina licked her lips and dug in. Gina watched her and frowned. “Wait, did aunt Ch… Did your friend send you over here to spy on them?”

Sabrina nodded. “She knew I was looking forward to the sushi here, so she slipped me some cash and told me to keep an eye on them. In fact, before Adrien showed up, Chloé was going to take everyone here.”

“Oh,” Gina said, impressed. “That was really sweet of her.”

“I know, right?” Sabrina gushed. “Chloé is the best!” She blushed as she smiled, and then took a large bite of sushi. “Ommm! This is so good! Um, can you pass the soy?”

Gina watched and cringed as Sabrina drowned her poor plate in soy sauce.

“So, who are you working for? Are you one of Adrien’s fans?” Sabrina asked. “I mean, it’s cool if you are.”

Gina shook her head. “No, um, actually? I’m a friend of Marinette’s. I just happened to be here and saw what was happening and, um, you know.”

“So, you purposefully followed her all morning just so you could keep an eye on her?” Sabrina asked. Before Gina could answer, Sabrina nodded and said, “I can respect that.”

They both looked over to the couple and watched as Adrien laughed at something Marinette had said. “They look really happy together, don’t they?” Gina asked.

“I’m glad he’s here. Marinette has been in a lousy mood until this morning,” Sabrina said as she popped another piece of sushi in her mouth. She swallowed loudly and said, “Lila has been making her life miserable.”

“It’s sweet that Chloé cares about them,” Gina said. “From the stories I’d heard, I didn’t think they got along.”

“Who, Chloé and Marinette?” Sabrina asked. “They don’t.”

“Then why…?”

Sabrina pointed with her chopsticks at Adrien. “Adrien is Chloé’s oldest friend. She loves him like a brother and would do anything for him. So, if Marinette makes him happy, then that’s all there is to it. Also, she hates Lila.”

Gina tapped her chopsticks on her food before picking out a piece. “Tell me about her. Lila. I’ve only heard bits and pieces.”

Sabrina took a notebook out of her purse. “Well, where to begin? Here, see for yourself.” She handed the notebook to Gina, who whistled as she looked at the list of lies Sabrina had logged.

“Really? She saved his cat?” Gina chuckled. “Uncle Jagged is… I mean, he’s allergic. This is nuts. How is she able to get away with this?”

“She’s a master liar and manipulator,” Sabrina said. “If you call her out on one lie, she builds another to cover for it. It helps that she knows how to sell them.” Sabrina looked off to the side. “For a while, I believed her, too.”

“This is just insane,” Gina said as she finished reading. She handed the book back to Sabrina. “I’m surprised Marinette hasn’t strangled her.”

“Give her time,” Sabrina said. “She was nearly akumatized several times over this.”

Gina glared. “That’s… Damn. Okay. Good to know.” She looked over at her parents. “So, if you call her out on her lies, she just makes more?”

Sabrina nodded. “She always has a backup lie ready to go. It never works.”

Gina thought to herself for a moment. She thought about her own bully in her time and remembered something that had tripped her up. In fact, it was the _only_ time Madeline had _ever_ been tripped up.

“I have an idea,” Gina said. “It’s a bit risky, but I think I know how to, um, keep her from interfering with their date.”

“If it involves cornering her in the restroom and decking her, I wouldn’t,” Sabrina pointed out. “She’ll just use that for extra attention.”

Gina grumbled. That had been her backup plan.

“I need a new outfit,” Gina said. “The others saw me twice. I’ll need something to make me look different.”

“I have hair dye,” Sabrina offered. Gina glanced over and smiled.

“You don’t mind helping someone you just met?” Gina asked.

“Not if you don’t,” Sabrina offered.

They both grinned as they clinked their glasses.

***

Sabrina met Gina in her room, where Gina learned that her future aunt didn’t just have hair dye, she had a portable studio that would make even the most seasoned beautician jealous.

Gina was sitting by the tub in a fluffy white robe with silver strips all over her hair. “How much longer? I’ve never done this before.”

Sabrina checked her watch. “Five more minutes. I have to say, your idea is a bit, um, bold. You’re sure you’re comfortable with this?”

Gina nodded. “I have to be. This is important to Marinette and, um, I want to do right by her, so uh, yeah. Yes. I am ready to do this.” She looked to Sabrina. “And you’re sure Chloé will go along with it?”

Sabrina nodded. “Oh yeah. Chloé can be mean, petty, and vengeful, but one thing she hates is people who aren’t up front about what they’re doing. If she sees an opening, then she’ll have your back.”

Gina bit her lip as she thought about her plan. She was, by her own admission, a terrible actress. Also, she wasn’t good at improv. Still, if this was what was needed, she was up for it. She just had to remember the list of lies and hope that it was enough.

“What time does the bonfire start tonight?” Gina asked.

“7:30,” Sabrina said. “We’re all hitting the beach this afternoon and then getting some dinner beforehand.” The timer on her phone went off. “Oh! Time to rinse!”

Gina held her head under the faucet as Sabrina helped her rinse the excess dye out. She toweled herself off and went to the mirror to see her hair was now platinum blonde.

“It’ll work,” Gina said, nodding as she played with her hair. “Um, this’ll rinse out, right?”

Sabrina blinked. “Say what now?”

***

As the afternoon rolled on, Gina watched from under her umbrella and waited. Marinette and her friends were busy jumping into the waves as they crashed along the shore. Well, most of them were. Kim and Alix kept racing up and down the beach while Max kept time, and Ivan and Mylene were cuddled up under an umbrella. Still, it was an ideal afternoon.

Gina noted with some satisfaction that Adrien kept positioning himself behind Marinette so that she would bump into him each time she was hit by a wave.

As the day wore on, Gina was wondering if she would need to do anything else at all. Both her parents were clearly enjoying being together, and so far, no one had interfered.

Of course, that was when fate stepped in.

As Marinette and Adrien came back up the beach to dry off and grab a juice from their basket, Gina saw Lila approach them with something small in her hands. She stood in front of them and put her hands behind her back.

Gina took a deep breath. “Okay,” she said. “This is it. I was willing to leave her alone if she backed off, but now…”

“Are you sure you just really didn’t want to do this?” Tikki asked.

Gina smiled at her as she slid her sunglasses on. “That too. Come on, bug. Let’s go save mom and dad.”

***

“So Adrien?” Lila asked, interrupting a story that Marinette was telling. He stopped drying off and turned to the bronze Italian.

“What’s up, Lila?”

Lila blushed and fidgeted with her feet. “Well, my mother pulled some strings for us, and, um, I got us tickets to the opera.” She held them out. “Box seats at the San Sebastian Performance Center for tonight. They’re performing Tosca.” She flashed him a demure smile and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Adrien gulped.

“It’s one of my all-time favorites,” she said. “Can you take me?”

Adrien scratched the back of his head and gave her a sad smile. “Sorry, Lila. Tonight, I was going to the bonfire with Marinette. I already promised her.”

“But Marinette would understand,” Lila said as she took his hand. “Please, Adrien? Some of the top designers in Spain will be there. I arranged for you to meet them so you could win them over for your father. Please? I did all of this for you!”

Adrien started to crumble under Lila’s stare, but then…

“LILA!”

Then the entire world ground to a halt.

Lila froze as Gina stormed up the beach, spun Lila around, and slapped her across the face.

Adrien’s jaw hit the sand. Marinette blinked in complete shock.

The group, now gathering, started to vocally protest but Gina cut them off, slightly louder than she had meant to, but still.

“How could you?” Gina demanded in what she hoped was her best scorned voice. “After all the trips? The pretty words? After all the,” she moved her hands around in front of her. “Stuff we did? How could you two-time me like this?”

Lila blinked, honestly confused as Hell as to what was going on. “Excuse me?” She got out.

“How could you ditch me for some, some oily boy?” Gina exclaimed. “ _This_ is how you celebrate our one-year anniversary?”

“Hey,” Alya asked, her phone already out. “What’s going on here?”

Before Lila could talk, Gina cried out. “I don’t know. Maybe you should ask my _girlfriend_ here why she’s making eyes at some male hussy!”

There was a gasp from the group.

“What?” Lila asked.

“After all the times you took me to Prince Ali’s palace!” Gina yelled, “and the private concert you asked Jagged Stone to play for just the two of us after you saved his cat! When you told me on the phone that you twisted your ankle in the lobby, I believed you! Why did you even invite me out here? How could you? HOW COULD YOU TWO-TIME ME LIKE THIS?”

“Oh, my God!” Rose said, horrified.

“Oh, my God.” Adrien said, his face in his hands.

“Oh. My. God.” Marinette said as she stared closely at this new, mystery girl. She covered her mouth to hide her expression.

Chloé smiled.

“Oh, my _God_!” Chloé cried out. “Lila, you were two-timing your girlfriend? That’s pretty low, if you ask me.”

“That’s not, _no_! None of this is true! I don’t even know who this is! I don’t even like girls!” Lila cried out.

“Oh,” Gina said as she crossed her arms. “So, you haven’t been to Prince Ali’s? We didn’t do all that charity work for him? You never had a private song written for you by Jagged Stone for saving his cat?”

“I, well, yes, but…” Lila was floundering.

“Lila,” Rose whispered. “How could you? To betray someone who obviously loves you…”

Gina felt herself ready to bust up, so she scrunched her face. “Make that ‘did.’ I did love her and all her, um, stuff she did. That we did. We did things. Couple things! As a _couple_!”

While most people would question Gina’s rant, this particular group had been listening to similar incoherent outbursts from Marinette for so many years that at this point, Gina’s going off the rails only helped to further the groups belief that Gina was indeed a scorned lover.

Gina looked to the group and sniffed. “She told me to meet her here. She wanted to introduce me to all of you. She said, she said we shouldn’t have to hide who we are, that her friends Rose and Juleka had come forward and that everyone would be accepting!”

Juleka took Rose’s hand and blushed. Rose put her other hand to her mouth in shock.

Gina pretend to cry. “Well, go on, then! Take someone else to the concert!”

“Opera,” Sabrina corrected.

“Opera!” Gina continued. “See if I care. After I believed in you, loved you! You’re… You’re just a liar!”

Gina ran off, her face in her hands. The group watched her go, and then collectively, all eyes turned to Lila.

Relieved, Adrien stepped back and put his arm around Marinette. “I think I’ll pass on those tickets,” he said.

Lila’s mouth was opening and closing as she looked desperately from face to face. “But, but none of that was true! I’ve never seen that girl before! Honest! It was all lies!”

“Then how did she know so much about you?” Alya asked.

“She knew about your work with Prince Ali,” Rose pointed out.

“And she knew about us,” Juleka pointed out. She held up Rose’s hand for emphasis.

“And your ankle,” Max said, confused.

“What about the song?” Nino asked. “You said that was a secret for just you.”

Lila paled. “I, well, um…” She turned her glare to Marinette. “This is a trick, it has to be! She could have found all that online,” Lila countered. “Or she could have been told that by, by _her_!” She pointed at Marinette.

Adrien let out a small laugh. “So, Marinette arranged for someone to, what? Magically appear here in Spain just to ruin your reputation?” He looked around at his friends. “Does anyone really believe that?”

The group murmured.

“When?” Adrien asked. “When could Mari have done this? She was either with everyone here or with me all day. When could Marinette have possibly setup something this elaborate?”

The group murmured some more, their glares turning towards Lila.

“He’s right,” Kim said.

“Marinette couldn’t have,” Mylene agreed.

Alix popped a bubble.

“Honest to God,” Marinette said, “That surprised the heck out of me, too.”

“Liar!” Lila shouted. She snarled at Marinette. “You must have set this up. You set all of this up just to get back at me! You’ve _always_ hated me!”

Marinette bit her lip as she thought things over, and then did the last thing Lila expected.

She smiled.

“Lila, sweetie,” Marinette said as she gently took her hands. “Of course I don’t hate you! I really just wanted to be your friend, but it always felt like there was something between us that I just couldn’t get past. I’m so sorry you felt like I hated you!

“Awww,” Rose said, holding her heart. “I knew Marinette liked everyone!”

Lila’s jaw dropped from complete shock. She snatched her hands away from Marinette and looked to the group. “I’m telling you, nothing she said was true!” Lila said. “NONE OF THIS IS TRUE!”

“Hey everyone?” Chloé called out. “We should head back and drop our junk at the room before going to the bonfire. You know,” she leveled a glare at Lila. “Get rid of the dead weight?”

Lila looked from friend to friend, but all of them were giving her the same hurt expression. She was hoping for at least one vote of sympathy, but on every one of her classmate’s faces was a look of distain.

“But I didn’t,” Lila said, nearly in tears. “I didn’t do this.”

“Man,” Alix whistled “That was just totally harsh.”

“I’m serious!” Lila cried. “I swear, I don’t _know_ her.”

“It’s obvious you do. I want my suit back, by the way.” Juleka looped her arm in Rose’s as the group walked off. Lila stood watching them go, her fury bubbling out as she turned towards the ocean and screamed.

***

That evening, Gina watched through her binoculars from her balcony as the group gathered around a bonfire to sing songs and roast marshmallows.

Well, most of the group. Lila was mysteriously absent.

Gina noticed that Marinette was leaning heavily on Adrien, who had his arm around her. As twilight slipped off to make way for the full-on dark of night, Gina saw her mother squeeze her father’s hand and whisper something in his ear. Adrien turned beet red as Marinette stood and half-led, half-dragged him off into the dark.

Gina set the binoculars down and plopped down on a patio chair, exhausted. “We did it, Tikki. Mission accomplished.”

“But what if something else happens?” Tikki asked.

Gina shot her a look. “I am not watching them to make sure they, you know, do stuff. I don’t care if the world burns at this point, Tikki. There’s a line I’m not crossing here.”

Gina sat back and took a slice from the pizza that had arrived at her door an hour before. Gina was confused at first, but the staff member told her that it, as well as a chilled six pack of grape soda, was compliments of Ms. Bourgeois for a job well done.

Tikki meanwhile enjoyed a sleeve of cookies as they sat in silence and watched the ocean roll in under the stars.

After a bit, a small voice in the darkness beyond their patio railing asked, “Is there any cheese?”

Gina reached down beside her and pulled some out of her bag. She set it on a patio table for the hungry kwami. Plagg floated out of the dark, grinned, and proceeded to devour it.

“So?” Gina asked. “Are they, um, did they go off and, are they, um, erm… Are they okay?” Gina found herself a little tongue-tied.

Plagg glared at Gina as he wiped his mouth. “Your parents are gross.”

Gina finally felt the nervous, anxious knot that was in her stomach let go. Grinning, she held out her fist. The two kwamis floated to her and touched it.

“Pound it!” They all said together. Gina settled back in her chair and laughed as she looked at the stars above her.

“I’m gonna have a sister after all,” Gina said, smiling. Her face quickly morphed into a frown. “I’m going to have a sister after all.” She looked off to the side. “Dammit.”

Gina stood and stretched. “Hey guys, you wanna order some room service?”

“But we just ate?” Tikki said. “And there’s still pizza.”

Plagg floated in front of Tikki and drooled. “What did you have in mind?”

Gina finished stretching and grinned. “The dessert tray? I think we’ve earned it”

“Gina,” Tikki said. “This feel like a bit much to…”

Plagg turned and got within an inch of Tikki’s face. “Let me have this,” he growled. “You don’t know the things I’ve just seen. Well, okay, you do, but still! _Let me have this.”_

Tikki let out a long sigh. “I suppose a dessert would be nice…”

Gina grinned. “It would be.”

***

Several hours later, Adrien used his key card to quietly slip into the suite. The lights were off, but the television was blaring. Gina, Tikki, and Plagg were all cuddled together in a gigantic down comforter, surrounded by metal rolling trays filled with half-eaten cheesecakes, and snoring while an old rubber monster movie played on the screen.

Adrien, relieved to see them all safe, made his way to his room to change into his Ladybug pajamas and get some much-needed rest.

It had been quite a day, after all.

***

The next morning, Gina woke to the sound of the suite door closing. She groped for her phone, which told her it was a horrible six in the morning.

“Why?” She groaned. Cursing under her breath, she showered, changed, and packed her things to leave. Her primary mission was accomplished after all, and while she was digging the resort, she wasn’t comfortable sticking around after her little outburst the day before.

As she wandered by the lobby, she saw Adrien standing in front of a familiar-looking, towering man with a terrible haircut and a menacing expression. Adrien looked like he was explaining his trip to him and smiling while the man just stared at him, cold and unblinking. Gina recognized the man as Gabriel Agreste. Not Grandpa Agreste, just Gabriel.

She had never really gotten to know him, after all.

Gina shuddered and made her way to the breakfast buffet for some coffee. Looking around, she pulled her hat down a bit to hide her face, just in case anyone who might recognize her was awake.

Gina was just adding some cream when she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder. She turned around, and to her surprise, found herself drawn into a tight hug by Marinette.

“I knew it was you,” Marinette said into her ear. She stepped back and grinned as she took in the sight of Gina. “You dyed your hair?”

Gina rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. “Um, hi mom. Just for yesterday. I wanted to make sure no one would recognize me.”

“It looks good. Very you. And I recognized you,” Marinette said. “Oh yeah. Before I forget. While I don’t like liars and I cannot believe you did that yesterday, let me just say… That was the greatest thing in the history of things that I’ve ever seen. Also, you’re a terrible actress.”

“I thought I did alright,” Gina pouted. She then gave Marinette some side eye as she turned back to the counter and added some sugar to her coffee. “Where are your friends?”

“They’re still in the room still waking up,” Marinette said. “I just wanted some coffee.”

“Mmmm,” Gina nodded. “Me too. My roomie didn’t get in until late.”

“Your roomie?” Marinette asked, confused. Gina nodded and gestured to the lobby. Marinette glanced over and then back to Gina, her eyes wide. “You were with Adrien?”

“’With’ is a strong word,” Gina said. “He had his own room. How do you _really_ think he got here?” Gina winked at her mother, who grinned back.

“You’re amazing,” Marinette said.

Gina blushed. “I’m just doing my job. Oh, speaking of my roomie… So, how was last night?”

Marinette locked up and turned purple.

Gina chuckled. “Thought so,” she said.

“You’re, um, I’m pretty sure this isn’t a conversation we’re supposed to be having,” Marinette blurted out.

Gina shrugged. “Well, at least we’re having it. For a while there, I wasn’t so sure we would. You have absolutely no idea what yesterday entailed.”

“Did…” Marinette blinked as she mentally put the pieces together. “It was you. You were the one who threw the slushie on Lila.” Her eyes got wider. “You were the girl Lila splashed with soda!”

Gina nodded. “I just wanted yesterday to go off without a hitch for you.” She turned to Marinette as she wiped her eyes. “You, um, you deserve _one good day,_ you know? I mean,” Gina, so calm and collected a moment ago, suddenly found herself welling up with emotions the more she looked into her mother’s eyes.

“So, like, I’m slowly figuring out that being Ladybug is hard. Like, super, _super_ hard, and I needed to, I wanted you two to have a good day, and… You have _no idea_ what yesterday meant.”

“Aww, sweetie!” Marinette said. She took Gina’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you! But seriously, it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

Gina stared at Marinette until the blue-haired girl cracked. “Okay, it _was_ a big deal! OhhhhmyGOD we, um, I, uh, I don’t think I can tell you what all happened, but we’re now _totally_ a couple.” Marinette beamed as Gina let out a nervous chuckle and sipped her coffee.

“Good,” Gina said. “It’s, um, about time.”

Marinette blushed, but then looked at Gina with a worried expression. “And, um, are you sure _you’re_ okay with this? I mean, if what you’re saying is true, then you just set me up with the man of my dreams. This is, like, my birthday, Christmas, and Mother’s Day rolled into one.”

“I’m cool,” Gina said.

“But what about your father? Gina, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable seeing me with Adrien. Wouldn’t this… Make you… Un…Com…”

Marinette’s eyes got wider and wider. Gina noted that the blood had completely drained from Marinette’s face. She could practically see the lightbulb above her head start to flicker on.

Marinette reached out with a shaking hand and gently took Gina’s cheek. She turned her daughter’s head slightly and stared hard at her features.

“Gina?” Marinette whispered, her voice trembling. “I know I’ve asked before, but… What’s your last name?”

Gina closed her eyes and bit her lip. “You know I’m not supposed to say, but…” She opened her eyes and met Marinette’s gaze. “I think you know.”

Marinette reached out and wrapped Gina in a tight hug. “Oh God,” Marinette whispered. “You… You’re not here to give me a good day, are you? You’re here… Oh _God_. Oh sweetie.” Marinette hugged her tighter. “Thank you. Thank you so, so much. From both of us.” Marinette sniffed. “I will never, ever forget this. I swear.”

Gina hugged her back. “Um just so we’re clear? I, um, reserve the right to throw this back in your face the next time I get into trouble.”

“I love you,” Marinette said, her eyes scrunched tight. “I love you _so damn much_. Right now, you are my _favorite_ child.”

Gina hiccupped and smiled. “Thanks. I, I love you, too.”

Marinette stepped back, smiling. She wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed, “I mean, you’re my _only_ child right now, so, you know…”

Gina bit her lip.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh,” Gina said, coughing. Her voice pitched a little. “Nothing.”

“So,” Marinette said as she collected herself. She stepped beside Gina and got herself a cup of freshly pressed orange juice. “When you called, I believe you were going to tell me about a boyfriend?”

Gina choked on her coffee. “Um, erm, yes. So, yeah. A boyfriend. I, um, maybe have one? We, uh, kind of had a fight yesterday, so… Maybe not anymore? I don’t know. It’s, uh, messy.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Marinette asked. She gestured to the chairs in the lobby.

Gina looked at Marinette and gave a small nod. “Um, yes? But not now. You should, um, you should be with your guy.”

Marinette waved Gina’s comment off. “That’s not happening. Adrien’s with his dad. He’ll be busy all day at this point.”

“Who’ll be busy?” A voice said from behind Marinette. She turned and grinned as she hugged a blushing Adrien.

“Hey!” Marinette said. “I thought you were off to do fashion things with your dad. What happened?”

Adrien gave her a quick kiss and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. “He suddenly had to go to the restroom. He does that a lot. Oooh, do they have coffee? I… Oh, um, hey,” Adrien waved to Gina.

“Hey,” Gina waved back.

Marinette looked from one to the other and back again. “So how exactly _did_ you two meet?”

Adrien was about to answer, but he was interrupted.

“Excuse me,” a cold, familiar voice cut in. “You’re between me and my coffee.”

Gina’s eyes widened as Nathalie Sancoeur stepped forward, yawning. She reached out for a cup but froze when she registered who Gina was.

“You,” Nathalie said.

“Uh, me,” Gina said, clutching her coffee.

They stared at each other for several seconds, causing Adrien and Marinette both to tense up.

Gina glanced at the coffee and then back to Nathalie. “It’s before seven. Bakery rules?”

Nathalie smirked. “For now.”

Gina relaxed as Nathalie helped herself to a coffee with some extra sugar. “You dyed your hair,” Nathalie pointed out. “It looks terrible.”

“I’m not married to it,” Gina said as she sipped her drink. Marinette and Adrien, both confused, used the opportunity to sneak off behind Nathalie’s back.

“So, funny thing,” Nathalie said as she stirred her coffee. “I checked, and it turns out there wasn’t a second train out of Paris yesterday.”

“Oh?” Gina said.

“Mmmm,” Nathalie agreed. “And yet, here Adrien is.”

“Yep,” Gina said as she sipped her drink. “Pretty miraculous, isn’t it?”

Nathalie stared the younger girl down. “That was awful. Is that seriously your best pun?”

Gina stumbled a bit. “Back off. I just woke up.”

They were interrupted by an explosion from the lobby.

“Seriously?” Gina snapped at Nathalie. “It’s not even seven! Can’t he wait?”

Nathalie glared at Gina before running off. “No, of course he can’t,” Gina muttered as she downed the rest of her coffee and wiped her mouth. “Spots on!”

***

The lobby was destroyed.

The entire entranceway was gone, and half the front desk had been vaporized. Across the debris were strewn the bodies of numerous hotel guests and staff, all unconscious, hurt, or worse.

There, standing in the middle of the rubble, was a lithe, orange fox woman clutching a flute. Gina, now transformed, charged in with her yoyo twirling, but froze when she saw what at first looked like her aunt Alya. However, aunt Alya didn’t normally crackle with electricity.

“Rena Rouge?” Gina asked, confused.

The fox woman turned. When she saw Gina, she narrowed her eyes and scowled. “Not quite,” she said as she gripped her flute. “Call me Volpina.”


	4. When It's Time To Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina's world is upended as the latest akuma attack takes far more than she's willing to part with. Now, she's going to have to do something that few holders have ever done... If she can.

Gina took in the sight of the fox woman in front of her and frowned. At first glance, she looked just like Rena Rouge, but upon closer inspection, there were some subtle differences. This fox was sleeker, her skin was a different shade, the eyes…

 _‘This isn’t aunt Alya,’_ Gina thought.

Gina yelped and dodged as Volpina flicked her flute and shot a lightning bolt at her, frying the breakfast bar in the dining area behind her.

Okay, the lightning bolts were new, too.

“Like it? Hawkmoth gave me an upgrade,” Volpina said as she gave her flute a twirl. She looked to Gina and frowned. “It was you, wasn’t it?” She asked, her voice unusually calm. The vixen’s eyes narrowed as a thin smile crept across her face. “Yesterday, on the beach? It _must_ have been you.”

Volpina snarled and pounced at Gina, who brought her yoyo around to block the flute in the villainess’s hands. The two weapons collided in a shower of sparks as Gina felt herself being pushed back. “Sorry, I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Gina got out as she brought up her knee into Volpina’s stomach. The fox woman let out a gasp as Gina pushed away.

“You have no idea, NO IDEA how long it took to build those friendships, that level of trust!” Volpina snarled. She pointed her flute at Gina and let of a volley of shots as the future Ladybug scrambled to avoid them. “And here you come, neat as you please, and just! Ruin! Everything!”

While Gina was able to dodge most of the shots, she could not avoid all of them. She took an errant blast to the chest and wheezed. The bolt sent her flying into a mirrored wall, shattering it on impact. “Sorry?” Gina got out. “Still not following.”

She was, though. She just didn’t want to give Volpina the satisfaction. Gina was now all but sure the person she was facing was that Lila girl from before.

“That’s fine,” Volpina said, smirking. “I suppose it doesn’t change anything now. Killing you will at least make me feel better. So, you know, there’s that.” She twirled her flute like a baton and brought it over her head as she charged Gina. Gina, seeing an opening, jumped forward and tackled Volpina’s midsection, surprising her and sending both crashing to the floor.

Gina found herself atop the fox woman and clasped her hands together as she raised them above her head. “Okay, not sure what your deal is, but I think we’rGAAH!”

Gina ducked just as a feathered fan sliced through the air where her head had been moments before. Volpina used the distraction to bring her legs up and forcefully kick Gina off her. Gina, winded, fell to the side in a graceless heap. Towering in front of her stood Mayura. The blue woman reached out and caught her spinning fan without breaking eye contact with Gina.

“Ready for round two?” Mayura asked, her face plastered with a smirk.

Gina braced herself and grabbed her yoyo. She started spinning it, forming a high-speed shield as her eyes went from Volpina to Mayura, and back again. Both women were smirking at her and each had their weapons at the ready as they slowly began to circle Gina.

Gina swallowed and put on her best determined face. “At least _I_ had my coffee this morning,” she said, her voice warbling only slightly.

Mayura let out a small laugh. “I think I’ll be fine without,” she said as she charged.

Gina jumped, dodging a blast from Volpina. She brought her yoyo forward, slamming it into Mayura’s fan, which was being used as a shield. Mayura quickly turned it sideways and slashed at Gina, who ducked, but not before she brought her arm up to block Volpina’s flute from cracking her in the skull.

Before Gina could mount a proper defense, she felt Mayura’s arm wrap around her neck and secure her in a loose headlock. “You’re outnumbered,” Mayura breathed in her ear. Greedily, the villainess reached for Gina’s earrings. “I told you next time I would take them.”

Gina, feeling some free space behind her head, realized something critical. Being held from behind was nothing new to her; after all, she had been in plenty of headlocks growing up, courtesy of her big sister. One day, Emilie had gotten sloppy and not braced her arm behind Gina’s neck, and Gina earned a week’s grounding as she learned something handy.

The back of a person’s skull was really, _really_ hard.

Gina grit her teeth and brought her head back as hard as she could. The arm around her neck loosened as she was rewarded by a loud, cracking sound. She pushed forward and spun around to see Mayura clutching at her face and stumbling backwards. A stream of blood was flowing from her nose and, well, she looked flat-out pissed off.

“Again?!” Mayura shrieked.

Gina shrugged and grinned. Her victory was short-lived, however, as Volpina slammed her flute into Gina’s side and let off a charge of electricity. Gina screamed and dropped to her knees, but still had the wherewithal to extend her leg and sweep it, tripping Volpina.

Gina half-crawled, half-scurried away from the two women as she tried to catch her breath. Her vision was blurry and her whole body was shaking from the electric blast she had just taken, but she didn’t have time to rest. A bit desperate at this point, she threw her yoyo in the air and cried out, “Lucky charm!”

A sealed manilla envelope fell into her hands. Gina stared at it for a moment before she heard a song being played on a flute. When she looked up, there were eight Volpina copies surrounding her.

“You can’t stop all of us,” The Volpina’s said in an echoing voice as they circled Gina.

Gina blinked at them. “Se… Seriously?” She dropped the envelope and grabbed her yoyo. In one quick motion, she brought it around her head, swinging it in a wide arc. The weapon went through seven illusions, causing each to poof before cracking the real Volpina in the head.

“Dude,” Gina said. “I have a yoyo.” She shook her head as Volpina groaned from the floor. Now that she had a second to breathe, Gina picked up the envelope and opened it. “So how is this supposed to… Why is there a police report in here?”

Volpina, still groggy from the smack to the head, looked to Ladybug. “What?”

Gina squinted at the writing. “My Italian is rusty but, Antonio Rossi, age 42...” Gina skimmed. “Assault, domestic battery, resisting arrest….”

“Stop,” Volpina cried. She looked to the lobby, where hotel guests had been frantically emerging from the emergency stairwell. While the rest of the group had made their way out of the lobby and to safety, Alya had stopped to film the action. Beside her, Nino hovered protectively.

“Are you getting this?” Nino asked.

“Hell yes,” Alya said. Volpina’s eyes went wide as she saw the phone in Alya’s hand.

Gina squinted at the handwriting, which was a bit scribbly. “Officers arrived to find the suspect inebriated and covered in blood. He was taken into custody after scuffling with several officers.”

“Stop!” Volpina said, louder. “Don’t you read that! Don’t read that out loud!”

Gina continued. “The suspect’s wife was transported to Holy Spirit Hospital for severe wounds to the skull and face. Officers took… Huh. Sorry. Officers _escorted_ Lila Rossi, age, 8, to a foster home pending an investigation…”

 **“STOP READING THAT!”** Volpina shrieked. She reared back and screamed, and a wave of electricity rocketed out of her, crashing throughout the lobby. Both Mayura and Gina were forced to dodge as Volpina absolutely erupted with power. She was lashing out blindly, tears flowing down her cheeks as she sobbed. “It’s lies! It’s all _lies_! Daddy was a good man! Just shut up! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Volpina crumpled over and slammed her fists on the ground, causing a shockwave of energy to flow outward. As her tantrum continued, Gina saw that Volpina had dropped her flute. “All of you are lying! They were all just jealous, awful liars! Daddy didn’t do _any_ of that! He couldn’t have! My family was perfect! PERFECT! IT’S ALL **_LIES_**!”

Gina lunged for the flute, but Volpina was so lost in her screaming she didn’t notice. Gina snatched it and quickly snapped it in two. A second later, a purple butterfly drifted out. Quickly, she caught it and purified it before it could get away.

Gina looked down on Lila, who was still crouched in a ball. She was weeping, her hands balled into small fists against the cracked, marble floor.

“Daddy told me the truth about those awful men,” she sobbed. “Our family doesn’t lie.” She hiccupped and looked up at Ladybug with an uneven, wide grin. “We never lie.”

Alya, still recording, watched wide-eyed. “Holy shit,” she muttered.

Gina had been watching Lila, but then looked up in a panic when she remembered the fox’s partner. She brought her hands up to block an attack, but Mayura was nowhere to be seen.

“Huh,” Gina said. She relaxed. “I guess she really doesn’t like having her nose broken.” She went to throw the police report in the air. “Miraculous la…”

**_“HELP ME!”_ **

Gina stumbled and turned. She, Alya, and Nino all looked towards the front entrance to see Mayura. The blue woman was on her knees, a crumpled form cradled in her arms.

Gina’s throat closed up. Her hands went to her mouth and the blood left her face. “Oh God,” she whispered. She had been wondering during the fight where her parents were and why they weren’t helping her.

Now, she knew.

In Mayura’s arms was the bloody, lifeless body of Adrien Agreste.

“D… Daddy?” Gina whispered. She felt like her knees were about to give out.

Mayura was cradling Adrien and rocking back and forth. Her hands were smeared with his blood as she tried to wipe a tangle of matted hair out of his face. “You poor thing,” she choked out as she kissed his forehead. “I’ll fix this. I’ll fix everything for you.”

She looked up at Gina and begged in a quiet voice. “Please. Use your charm and bring him back. Please.” She swallowed. “I beg you, Ladybug.”

Gina could barely see through her tears. Behind Mayura, half-buried in the rubble and face-down, was Marinette. She had been crushed under the caved-in roof.

“No,” Gina said. Her stomach felt like it was dropping out of her. “Mom…”

Gina heard a sharp gasp as Nino realized what they were looking at. Alya let out a guttural cry and collapsed, screaming. Nino tried to hold her, but he was falling with her in his arms, his own face erupting with tears.

“No!” Alya suddenly screamed as she ripped away from Nino. She stumbled over to Marinette and tried to shove the debris off her lifeless body, but the stone was too heavy. Alya took Marinette’s hand and wailed. “No! Dammit Girl, get up. Get up! You can’t leave me like this! You can’t… You can’t… Oh God…”

Gina clutched the police report in her hands. “I… I don’t know…” She closed her eyes tight.

 _‘Please, Tikki. I need you right now. Please,’_ she thought.

Gina threw the papers in the air and screamed out, “Miraculous ladybugs!” A wash of red bugs flowed over the destroyed lobby. Hurt people were instantly on their feet, better. Walls reformed. Ceilings mended themselves. The damage was completely restored… Almost.

Mayura looked to Gina with wide, shocked eyes. “Why isn’t he…?” She clutched the body of Adrien even tighter. The wounds were gone and he was cleaned up, but he was still lifeless. Marinette, now freed, was also lying motionless. Alya cradled Marinette’s limp head in her lap.

Gina tensed as from around the corner, a tall, masked man in a purple suit emerged. He started to advance on Gina as he raised his cane.

“If she won’t kill you, then I _will_ , you pathetic excuse for a…” Hawkmoth started to bring his cane up over his head, but froze as he saw the body in Mayura’s arms. He dropped his weapon in shock and let out a long, guttural cry.

 _“No!”_ Hawkmoth moaned. He dropped to his knees. “Not him! Not my baby! No…” He wrapped his arms around both Mayura and Adrien as he openly began to weep. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.”

Gina stepped forward and knelt in front of Mayura. She took her father’s hand and in a hoarse voice, said, “I told you, I didn’t know if I could… If I could bring back…”

Mayura pulled Adrien away from Gina and seethed. “I’ll kill you for this,” she growled. “I swear I will!” She turned her attention back to the young man in her arms as Hawkmoth cradled her.

“My baby boy,” Hawkmoth whispered as he cupped Adrien’s face. “I’m so sorry.”

Gina fell backwards. “But I didn’t, I… He’s my…” Her hands clenched as she…

Wait.

Gina looked in her hand at the black ring that was resting in her palm.

Throughout her childhood, Gina had been told bedtime stories about the powers of the miraculous. Her parents wielded the two most powerful in the world, but always separately. When she asked why, they told her about a secret.

The biggest secret in the world.

Gina slipped on the ring and stood. She took a deep breath.

Plagg appeared at her side. “What are you…? Oh no. Freckles, NO!”

Gina opened her eyes. “Tikki, Plagg, unify!”

There was a moment, like the room itself had taken a breath. The air pressure changed, and then…

The lobby exploded with light.

Black and red power was crackling around Gina. Her jacket had turned black, and a compact staff now rested opposite her yoyo. She took a breath, and the room seemed to vibrate in response.

Alya, still in shock, raised her phone and kept filming.

Gina’s eyes were glowing with a wild, red light. She looked upwards as the energy washed over her…

And suddenly found herself floating in a red and black void.

“Where am I?” Gina asked, confused. She was back in her civilian clothing. Hovering in front of her were Tikki and Plagg.

Wait.

They looked different. They were larger, their forms, once adorable, now looked ragged and aged. Their faces were devoid of the innocence they normally displayed, and their eyes glowed red and green, respectively.

They opened their mouths and spoke as one. The voice cut through Gina, shaking her to her soul. These were not the lovable friends and guardians she had known. Gina trembled as she felt the raw, overwhelming voice of two ancient, powerful gods echo through her as though she were hollow.

“When our powers merge, the holder may be granted one wish,” they whispered. Even in a whisper, their voices were deafening to Gina. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to keep her eyes on them.

“One wish,” they repeated. “No more. It may be anything. Anything at all. Love, money, power, anything.”

The god known as Tikki floated forward. “I can see your heart. You can wish to be with the boy you love, forever.”

The god known as Plagg came forward. “I can see your heart. With a word, Hawkmoth and Mayura will crumble to dust.”

“You could bring back Isabel DeMarc,” Tikki whispered. “I can feel it in your soul. You’ve prayed for it. She could come back healthy and strong, and life a full life.”

“You could burn your enemies to the ground,” Plagg whispered. “I’ve heard your darkest thoughts when you’ve cowered in fear and rage. You would stand triumphant, a goddess in human form. All would bow to you and cower in despair at your beauty and power.”

Gina swallowed and shook her head. “Please, I just want…” She wiped her face. “I just want my mom and dad. Please,” she begged. “Please, both of you. I just want my mom and dad back.” She felt her body shake with sobs.

In a trembling whisper, she breathed, “I wish for my family back.”

The two gods stared blankly at her, their faces emotionless. After what felt like an eternity, they reached out and clasped hands, and the world around Gina erupted in light. Gina felt a pressure against her from all sides as she let out a scream.

And then they were gone.

Gina, gasping and curled on the marble floor of the hotel lobby, coughed up a lungful of bile as she tried to catch her breath.

“Adrien?”

Gina glanced up to see Adrien slowly coming to in Mayura’s arms. Hawkmoth clutched her shoulders and let out a choked laugh of surprise and shock as the young man slowly started to come to.

“Mari!” Alya cried out. The blue-haired girl was cradled in Alya’s arms as Nino held them both. Gina could see her chest rising and falling as she slowly, steadily started breathing again.

Gina got to her feet, her eyes locked on the two villains. She wanted to cry, to rush and hug her parents, to check for herself that they were okay, but at that moment? All she could feel was rage.

“Cataclysm,” she said as she held out her right hand. It pulsed and swirled with dark energy.

Hawkmoth looked to Gina and then put his hand on Mayura’s shoulder. “It’s time for us to leave,” he growled.

Gina grabbed the staff on her hip and extended it. To Alya and Nino, it looked for a moment like she was a red and black knight wielding a sword.

“I don’t care what’s supposed to happen anymore,” Gina snarled. She reached out towards them. “You killed them. You killed them! You’re both… You’re not leaving this lobby alive. This all ends now!”

She started to charge, but Mayura stepped in front of Hawkmoth and held out her hand. “Wait!”

Gina stumbled a bit and paused as Mayura cried out, “You owe me a favor!”

Hawkmoth’s eyes snapped towards Mayura as the blue woman, slightly out of breath from the emotional roller coaster she had just been on, begged. “One favor, remember? You promised me one… One favor.”

“That,” Gina stammered. “That’s not what I…”

“One favor! One non-miraculous favor, remember? Well this is it.” Mayura smiled as Gina’s ring and earrings both beeped loudly.

Mayura pointed to Adrien. “I owe _you_ , now. Be smart about this, Ladybug. We could fight, but do you think you can defeat us before your time runs out? And then what?”

Gina looked from Mayura to Adrien, and then to Marinette, who was just starting to come to. She closed her eyes and flinched as she spoke. “Just get out of here.”

Mayura grabbed Hawkmoth and dragged him out of the lobby. Gina didn’t bother to watch them leave. Instead, she walked over to the newly reformed breakfast bar and grabbed a croissant. The cataclysm in her hand dissolved the pastry and dissipated. Relieved, Gina looked back her dad, who was starting to wake up.

“What?” He mumbled. He started to prop himself up, and then winced. He held his head as he shut his eyes in pain. “Gaah! My head! It feels like it split in two! What happened?”

“Where’s Adrien?” Marinette said in an unsteady voice. Alya was clutching her tightly and crying.

“You’re okay,” Alya sobbed. “Oh my God, you’re okay! You’re back. You’re back, girl.”

Nino hugged them both as he looked to Gina. “Thanks, dudette,” he said. “You’re pretty awesome.”

Gina pointed to Adrien. “Can you take care of them? I, uh, I have to leave.”

Nino nodded. “Get outta here. We’ve got this.”

Gina offered a relieved smile as she bolted for the side hallway. Her transformation dropped the moment she rounded the corner and burst through an emergency exit. She found herself next to the deserted service entrance of the hotel.

Gina caught both Tikki and Plagg as they fell out of the air. She was about to say something to both of them, but instead she collapsed to her knees and promptly threw up.

Tikki made her way to Gina’s shoulder and patted the side of her head. “That’ll happen when you make a wish.”

“ _Especially_ if you’re not prepared,” Plagg said. He rooted in Gina’s pocket and pulled out a breakfast Danish. He broke off half and tossed it to Tikki, who swallowed it in two bites. “You’re one helluva kiddo, you know that?”

Gina, shaking, wiped her mouth and took a long breath. “Wha?”

“When we’ve merged in the past,” Tikki explained, “People, _good_ people, have been known to be, well, overwhelmed.”

Gina fell backwards as she caught her breath. She looked at both of them and asked, “when I was… When I was floating? Was that, um, you two?”

Tikki and Plagg looked to each other for a moment.

“You saw our power,” Tikki said. “Power without conscience or compassion.”

“You were both so, so…” Gina stammered.

Plagg chuckled. “It’s some scary shit, ain’t it?”

“Plagg!” Tikki snapped.

Gina laughed and nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, it was.” She hugged herself as she started to shake. “Are mom and dad okay?”

Tikki hugged the side of Gina’s arm. “They’re going to be just fine. I promise.”

“You made a good wish,” Plagg said. “Normally, if a wish is selfish or cruel, there’s some kinda catch worked in. I call it the Kitten’s Paw.”

Tikki glared at Plagg as she squeezed Gina and said. “This wasn’t one of those times. You made a wish for the people you love, and those tend to work out perfectly.”

“They were dead,” Gina said. “That Lila girl must have hit them when she blew up the lobby.”

Plagg looked off to the side. “It wasn’t an accident. I saw it; she aimed directly at them when they rounded the corner.” He shook his head. “That girl is bad news.”

Gina felt something small and hot tighten inside her chest. “I’m going to kill her,” she said to herself.

“Gina,” Tikki said. “She has her own fate coming to her. Let it go. I’m begging you.”

“I could make it quick,” Plagg said, clearly not helping. He floated in front of Gina and held up a paw cracking with dark energy. “Right between the eyes. Boom.”

Gina considered it for a moment. Tikki was about to say something, but Gina grabbed her hand and slid the black ring off her finger. She handed it to Plagg, who gave her a sympathetic look before nodding and flying back into the hotel.

“I can’t,” she said. “I mean, I _want_ to, but… I don’t know if I really can. I don’t…” She looked at Tikki and sniffed. “I wanna go home, Tikki. I want my mom.”

“I know,” Tikki said, hugging her.

Gina reached into the breast pocket of her jacket and slipped out the glasses miraculous. She traded out her wire rims and looked to Kaalki. For once, the vain horse had nothing to say.

“Full gallop,” Gina said as she transformed. She stood and took a deep breath. “Voyage.”

In a flash of green light, she was gone.

***

Sabine heard noises coming from upstairs for several minutes before she ventured into her daughter’s room to see what was going on. She walked in to find Gina, detransformed and curled up under a comforter. She was quietly weeping.

Sabine went to her side in an instant. She lay down beside her and wrapped her granddaughter up in her arms and held her as Gina continued to cry.

“It’s okay, honey.” Sabine said. She rubbed Gina’s back and held her tight. “It’s okay now.”

“It all happened so fast,” Gina said as she burrowed into Sabine. “I didn’t have time to think about it. I just…”

“I saw,” Sabine said.

Gina pulled back and looked at her grandmother with wide, horrified eyes. “What?”

Sabine took a breath. “I saw everything. Alya was streaming live.” She steadied herself and put her hands on Gina’s shoulder. “I am so, so sorry you had to endure that, but you saved them.” Sabine smiled and sniffed. “Thank you. You saved my baby.”

Sabine hugged Gina again. “You’re a hero, Gina.”

Gina shook her head. “I don’t… Is it okay if I just stay in bed for the rest of the day? I don’t think, I don’t want to be around people today, if that’s okay.”

Sabine kissed her head and nodded. “Of course. You lay down and get some rest. You’ve earned it.” She stroked Gina’s head as the young girl curled up under the blankets. “Would you like me to get you anything? Have you had breakfast?”

Gina shook her head. “No, thank you.” She murmured.

“If you change your mind, we’ll be downstairs,” Sabine said.

“Thanks, Gramma,” Gina said. “I love you.”

Sabine kissed her again and quietly made her way out of the room.

***

Gina wanted to sleep the day away, but her concern for her parents was eating her alive. Before long, she texted Marinette. She couldn’t bring herself to watch the Ladyblog footage. She had tried, but she shut it off when the camera turned to show Marinette’s body trapped under a pile of rubble.

Fortunately, instead of texting, her mother had been quick to call her back.

“Mom!” Gina said the moment she answered the phone. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I couldn’t stay, I just couldn’t. I was scared, and I didn’t know what to do, and…”

“Gina,” Marinette said in a calming voice. “Hey, it’s okay. Adrien and I,” she took a breath. “We’re okay. You saved us.” Gina let out a relieved breath. It was one thing to hear it from Tikki and Sabine, or to see it on the Ladyblog. It was another to hear her mother reassure her.

“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt,” Gina said in a small voice.

“You _didn’t_ hurt us,” Marinette said, her voice now slightly stern. “It was Lila. She took off right after you left. No one can prove anything, of course. Akumatized people tend to lose all control over their actions.”

“She knew,” Gina said. “I heard her after she transformed back. She knew.”

“I know,” Marinette said in a small voice. “You leave her to me, understand? Chat Noir and I will deal with her. Oh! By the way,” Marinette said. “Tikki, um, my Tikki, tells me what you did was extremely hard. Apparently making a wish is something that corrupts a lot of holders. She was impressed with you.”

Gina smiled. “Thanks."

There was a pause. “Hey, Gina?”

“Yeah?”

“…How did you have Chat Noir’s miraculous on you?”

Gina cringed. “Um…”

“Did he give it to you before you came here?” Marinette said.

“Um, something like that?” Gina replied. Gracefully, she changed the subject. “So, um, when are you all coming back?”

“Tomorrow,” Marinette said. “After what happened, no one really feels like vacationing anymore.”

“Sorry,” Gina said. “If I hadn’t been there, maybe that girl wouldn’t have flipped out.”

“Or, maybe she would have done exactly what she did,” Marinette pointed out. “Gina, you can’t beat yourself up over what if’s. We’re all okay and the bad guys were defeated. That’s a win.”

“Oh, hey,” Gina asked. “Did, um, Adrien make it to his photo shoot with his dad?”

Gina could practically feel the smile in Marinette’s voice. “Your father,” she emphasized the word and squealed a bit, “has been told the modeling shoot can wait. His dad suddenly got real clingy after the attack and told him all he wanted was for his son to have a good day, so, um, he’s taking everyone out for lunch and spending the whole day with us.”

“That’s, um, good?” Gina said, not sure.

“Eh,” Marinette said. “I mean, Adrien is practically glowing from the attention, but I was sort of hoping for some alone time. Also, he wants to formally introduce me as his girlfriend to his dad. So, you know, it’s been a bit stressful.”

Gina smirked. “Been there. Good luck with that. Oh, um, your mom kinda sorta knows you died.”

Gina heard Marinette take a sharp breath. “Yeeaaaah, I got, like a dozen texts and two calls from her. I’ve reassured her over and over that we’re all okay, but she was pretty panicked.”

“I’ll try to calm her down,” Gina said. “I feel bad. She came up here and had to talk me down a bit when I got back, and she had just seen…” Gina shuddered. “I’ll talk to her.”

Gina heard some commotion in the background. “Um, hey, Adrien and his dad are back. He wants me to… Now?!” Marinette snapped at someone. “Are you _serious_? I just had a roof get dropped on me! I haven’t even changed clothes and you want to do this NOW?! Sorry,” Marinette’s attention returned to the call. “So, now. Right now. We’re meeting. I have to go.”

“Hey,” Gina said, “You’ll be fine. I, um, I love you.”

Marinette’s voice lost its panic. “I love you, too. Take care!”

Gina hung up and flopped on the bed. “Okay, let’s talk to Gramma.”

***

After a second shower and fully changing back into her traditional outfit, Gina eventually shambled downstairs. She found Tom and Sabine stacking trays in the bakery during a bit of a lull. Without talking, she walked right up to Sabine and hugged her.

“Hey, kiddo.” Sabine hugged her back. “You okay?”

Gina nodded, her head nestled against her grandmother. “Yeah,” she said. “I think I am. I waGAAAH!”

Gina felt herself get picked up and wrapped into a bear hug by Tom. “Sorry!” Tom said to both of them. “I just can’t take it anymore. My future granddaughter just saved my little girl!”

Gina’s eyes bulged as she glanced over to Sabine. “GRAMMA!”

“Sorry!” Sabine said, cringing. “He overheard us. I told him to keep quiet, but, well, sorry.”

“He knows?!” Gina cried out as Tom spun her around.

Sabine shrank a bit in place. “He, um, heknowseverythingsorry.”

Gina stared, deadpan. “Yeah, we’re related.”

“I am so very proud of you!” Tom said. He tossed a surprised Gina in the air and caught her before spinning around again and hugging her tightly. “When I saw that report this morning, I thought my heart was going to break in two, but then, wow! That was just incredible! I had no idea you heroes could even do that!”

Gina gently pried herself out of Tom’s arms. “Um, we normally can’t? It was, um, a one-time thing.”

Tom set her down and gently straightened her jacket. “I can’t believe this whole time, by own granddaughter has been under my roof and working beside me! This is,” he started to tear up. “This is so wonderful!”

Gina blushed. “Sorry. The fewer people who knew, the better. I didn’t mean to lie to you, Grandpa.”

“Technically, we didn’t lie,” Sabine said. Tom looked at her as Sabine crossed her arms and smiled. “Remember? I told you she’s my aunt’s, son’s, cousin’s daughter’s little girl, on her mother’s side.”

Both Gina and Tom thought it over for a moment. “Ha!” Gina said. Tom just scratched his head.

“So, um, were things quiet while I was gone?” Gina asked. She rubbed her arm and looked around.

Tom looked to Sabine and smiled. “Paris was in good hands,” he said in an overly dramatic voice, his chest puffed out proudly.

“Oh no,” Gina felt the blood drain from her face. “What did you do?”

“I can show you!” Sabine said. She took out her phone and showed Gina a selfie taken atop the Eiffel Tower of Sabine as Multimouse, standing next to a large, purple hero with a moustache and bull horns. They were both grinning and flashing peace signs at the camera.

Tom patted Gina on the shoulder. “I understand that Multimouse and Ferdinand had things well in hand.”

Sabine giggled as Tom wrapped his arm around her.

“Oh, my God,” Gina said as she covered her face. “I’m going to be grounded for life.”

Sabine perked up a bit at that. “Oh, that reminds me. So,” Sabine stepped forward and put her arm around Gina’s shoulder. “Remember when we went and, um, met with your mother?”

Gina eyed Sabine for a moment. “Yes? What about it?”

Sabine tapped her fingers on Gina’s shoulder. “Well, I was just curious. Did, well, everything in Spain go the way it was supposed to?”

Gina shrugged. “Yeah? More or less, I mean IohGoddammit.”

Gina’s face scrunched as Sabine patted her on the shoulder. She looked to Tom and said, “Just so we’re on the same page, Marinette is grounded the moment she gets home. No exceptions.”

Tom cocked his head in confusion. “Um, okay. Why?”

Sabine blushed and looked away. “Oh, no reason.”

***

That night, Gilen DeMarc was sitting in his room, listening to a recap on the radio about the akuma attack in Spain when he heard a tapping on his window. He felt his way over to it and slid it open.

“Hey,” Gina said. She was in costume and crouched on his sill.

“Hey,” he said. He stepped back and gestured. “Would you like to come in?”

“Thanks,” Gina said as she crawled in. “Spots off,” she said. Gilen felt a wave of warm air.

“Is that how you transform?” He asked.

“Um, yeah,” Gina said.

They stood there facing each other.

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time.

“Let me go first,” Gilen said, holding up a hand. “I was jealous, and insecure. I mean, I think I would be anyway, just being a normal guy when you’ve got superheroes in your life, but, uh,” he tapped his dark glasses. “While I don’t think about it, I know that, um… I wasn’t sure if my not being able to see was lending to it? I know, it’s stupid and it shouldn’t be, and…”

Gina stepped forward and hugged him. “I don’t care about that, idiot. It just means you don’t know when I’ve combed my hair. That’s a bonus.” She took a breath. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I was frustrated and cranky, and I’m still figuring out what being in a relationship even means. I get the intimidation thing, and I shouldn’t have been so cross about it.”

Gilen hugged her back. “I should have been more understanding. So, um, we’re cool?”

Gina nodded. “Yeah,” she said, holding him. “We’re cool.”

They stayed like that for a moment. Gilen pulled back a bit, but Gina stopped him before he could kiss her. “But, there is something I need to talk to you about.”

Gilen paused. “Um, okay. You, um, wanna sit down?”

“Um, yeah,” Gina said. They sat down on opposite ends of Gilen’s messy bed. She reached over and took his hand in a tight squeeze. “So, um, I have to go home tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Gilen said. “You’ve never, um, so, where’s home?”

“Oh,” Gina said, swallowing. “It’s in Paris.”

Gilen let out a sigh of relief.

“…Twenty years in the future.”

Gilen felt his throat close up. “…Oh.”

Gina held his hand tightly, as though he would disappear if she let go. “I came back to, um, stay with some family and see how things were back then, now, here,” Gina said, correcting herself. “I ended up staying and helping, like, a lot, and, um, I swear, I didn’t mean to get involved with anyone, or to hurt anyone, or…” Gina felt herself starting to tear up. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to make you like me. I swear to God.”

Gilen’s head lowered for a moment. Gina watched him as he processed what she had told him. “That does make dating a little more difficult,” he said.

Gin sniffed. “Yeah,” she said. “It, um, it kinda does.”

They sat in silence. Gina could feel Gilen’s hand trembling.

“There’s no way you can stay, is there?” He asked, quietly.

Gina shook her head. “No,” she said. “There’s not.”

“Heh,” Gilen said. “You know, I thought I would be the one with bad news for you.”

“Oh?” Gina said.

Gilen nodded. “I, uh, I guess I did really well on my placement tests. I’ve been offered a scholarship to study at a school abroad. I’ll be there with a host representative for the semester, living near campus, getting used to things, you know,” he said. “Um, not here.”

“So, even if I could stay,” Gina said. “You’d still have to leave.”

Gilen let out a sigh. “Yeah.”

“…This sucks,” Gina said. She scooted towards Gilen and leaned into him. “So, um, I know this may be our last night together and all, but, um, is it okay if you just hold me for a while? I’ve had a really rough day.”

“Of course,” Gilen said. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll hold you as long as you want,” he said. He gently kissed the top of her head as she nestled into him. “Hey, Gina?” He said.

“Yeah?”

Gilen paused. Gina glanced up at him. “Hey, you okay?”

Gilen gave a small nod. “I just… There’s something I’ve wanted to say, but I didn’t know if I should say it? So, um…”

Gina squeezed his hand. “Well, this might be the last time we’re together in a long time, so,” she sniffed. “I’d just say it.”

Gilen tensed. “I love you.”

Gina leaned in and kissed him before settling onto his chest. They stayed like that until Gina felt Gilen’s breathing become slow and steady. She heard soft snores coming from him as she gently pulled away.

“Spots on,” she quietly said. She stared at him for a moment.

Then, she leaned in and kissed him while he slept.

“I love you, too” she said. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’ll _always_ love you.”

She slid his window open and left without a sound. Gilen continued to sleep, oblivious.

***

When Gina arrived back at her mother’s balcony, she was surprised to see Sabine and Tom standing there waiting for her. Sabine was in Tom’s arms, and they were watching as Gina landed.

“Hey guys,” Gina said, confused. “Um, what’s up? Is everything okay?”

From around the corner wandered a tall redhead in a blue and white miraculous costume. An umbrella was held over her shoulder. “Hey kiddo.”

Gina felt her stomach tighten. “Oh. Um, hey, aunt Alix. Is it,” she held her arm. “Is it time to go? Already?”

Alix nodded. “You’ve done your job. The timeline has been solidified and you,” she pointed at Gina, “saved the future. Nice job. But yes, it’s time to go.”

“Now?” Gina asked.

Alix nodded. “If you stay, a certain someone comes by in the morning and does his best to convince you not to leave, and then things just get messy. So yeah, now.”

Gina murmured something under her breath as Alix turned to Tom and Sabine. “Now, as for you two. Mari is supposed to tell _you_ , not the other way around. So, put those,” she pointed to the miraculous that both Tom and Sabine were wearing, “away. You never saw these, got it?”

“But,” Sabine pouted, “Mullo is so much fun!”

Alix glared at Sabine. “You’ll get to use her again someday. For now? Put the mouse back in the box, Sabine.”

Sabine huffed. Alix glanced to Tom. “You too. Stompp goes back in the box.”

“Fine,” Tom sighed.

Alix smiled as she said, “Burrow!” A white light appeared in front of both her and Gina.

“So,” Alix said as she handed Gina her bag. “Did you have fun at your grandparents?”

Gina sighed and nodded. “Yeah, it was cool. Oh, um, spots off.”

Gina detransformed in a flash of red light. She went to Sabine and Tom and wrapped them in a giant hug. “Thank you,” she said. “Both of you. It was,” Gina sniffed. “It was good seeing you.”

“You stay safe in the future,” Sabine said, hugging her back.

“Be sure and visit us again,” Tom said. “We’d love to have you.”

“Oh,” Gina said. She fished a wad of cash out of her pocket, along with a credit card. She handed both to Sabine. “Here’s the money you lent me. I, um, didn’t actually need it. Also? I might have stolen dad’s credit card.”

Sabine patted her hand. “I’ll take care of it, dear.” She kissed Gina on the cheek. “Don’t you be a stranger.”

“I won’t Gramma,” Gina said. She stepped back and waved as Alix put her arm around Gina’s shoulder. “I love you! Thank you so much for everything! I’ll see you!”

Sabine waved and wiped a tear out of her eye as Alix led Gina through the portal. As it closed, she took Tom’s hand and leaned into him. Tom held her, but then stiffened.

“Wait, did she say, ‘dad’?”

Sabine closed her eyes. “Shit.”

***

In all, being back felt… Underwhelming.

Don’t get me wrong, she was happy to be home, and her family was happy to see her. Her parents had hugged her and kissed her and told her what a wonderful job she had done, and even her sister had given her a “nice job.”

Still.

It all felt to Gina like things had been rushed. Granted, Gina had been exhausted and passed out soon after getting home. Maybe it was because things had already happened for them? Or maybe it was because that she had only been gone for a couple days in her time? Whatever the reason, her return had felt vastly underappreciated.

Her mother did hug her quite a bit, though. In fact, later that night, she had come to Gina’s room with a tray of macaroons and some juice.

“Hey,” Marinette said.

“Hi mom,” Gina said from her bed. She had been playing a game on her phone.

Marinette set the tray down on the messy art desk beside Gina’s bed. “So, I never got the chance to properly thank you,” she said. “You know, for the, um, saving my life thing?”

Gina glanced at her and smiled. “Um, you’re welcome?”

Marinette wrapped her in a hug.

“You’re going to be an amazing woman,” she said to her daughter. “You’re a good person and a good friend, and I am so happy to know you.”

Gina hugged her mom back. “Thank you,” she said. “That, that means a lot from you.”

“It means a lot because it’s true,” Marinette said, smiling. She leaned back and said, “Also? I’d like my earrings back.”

Gina blushed slightly and removed them. She handed them back over to Marinette, who then quickly gave Gina a set of barrettes.

“How was your time with Ziggy?” Gina asked.

Marinette put in her earrings and instantly nuzzled Tikki. She glanced at her daughter and said, “I am so glad you’re back. So, _so_ glad.”

Ziggy floated up beside Gina. “Howdy, Ma’am,” he said.

“What did you do to her?” Gina asked.

Ziggy shrugged. “I just did what I reckon I usually do.”

Gina bit her lip and looked to her mother. “Sorry,” she said.

Marinette patted her on the leg. “Me too.”

***

The next morning, Gina sat in her seat well before the bell. She was busy sketching something in her notebook when André came in. When he went to walk by her, she grunted at him.

“Hey dweeb,” André said as he slid into the seat next to her.

“Hey jerk,” she said back, still sketching.

“How was your trip to your Gramma’s?” André asked. “Your sister told me you were visiting when I stopped by.”

“You stopped by?” Gina asked. She glanced to the lanky boy beside her. “Really?”

“Yeah, about a day after you left.” He said. “So, did ya have fun?”

Gina set her pencil down. “I mean, I guess? It was…” She glanced down at her sketch. It wasn’t of a coat or a shirt, but a face. She wasn’t the best with features, and she struggled with glasses, but she realized she had been absentmindedly sketching Gilen.

“It was nice,” she said.

“So,” André said as he scratched the back of his head. “Um, I was wondering. Uh, mom said that she got all day passes for the river music festival coming up, and, um, it would suck to go alone, and, um…”

Gina looked to him, her eyes widening. ‘ _Wait. WAIT. Is he…?’_

The bell rang.

As the class trickled in, Ms. Bourgeois stood before her desk and cleared her throat. “Everyone? Everyone? Settle down, please. Every… SIT DOWN NOW!”

The class instantly sat and got quiet. Caline smirked. _‘Still got it.’_

“So, I have an announcement this morning,” she said. Gina noticed she was wearing her favorite blazer, a careworn red jacket with black spots. It was very, well, Ladybug.

“We have a new student joining us for the semester. He’s earned a scholarship to be with us here in Paris and has worked hard to be here, so be nice. He’s transferred from,” she glanced at the paperwork in her hands. “Cluny, courtesy of the Agreste Foundation?” She looked to Gina. “Is this your parent’s charity?”

Gina’s eyes drifted up from her sketchpad. “Wait, what?”

Caline shook her head. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. Now class, please be as welcoming as possible. I don’t want any trouble from any of you, and I expect you to make our new student feel right at home.” She turned to the door.

Gina’s pencil fell out of her hand.

Standing there was her aunt Alix, but dressed in a somewhat modest sweater and pants for once. She came in and shook Caline’s hand. “Hi Caline, good to see you again.”

“Alix,” Caline said, hugging her. “It’s always a pleasure to see my old students come back and visit.”

“Well, this is a working visit. I’m sponsoring your new student for his stay,” Alix said. She looked to Gina and smirked.

“Hey, what’s aunt Alix doing here?” André asked.

Gina stared, frozen.

A young man in nice tan slacks, a green sweater, and neatly combed blonde hair walked through the door and made his way to the front of the classroom. The class watched, transfixed, as the boy guided himself via a red and white cane.

Caline stepped up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. “Everyone, this is Gilen DeMarc, our new transfer student.” She leveled a glare at all of them. “Be nice.”

“Hi,” Gilen said. He was smiling, but his face was slightly red form embarrassment. Even he could tell when eyes were on him, and being the center of attention was a bit unnerving, no matter what decade it happens in.

“Hi,” the class said back.

“Now,” Caline said as she scanned the rows. “We need a place to put you… Let’s see…”

Gina raised a shaking hand. “Um, he, um, can sit by me and André.”

“Perfect,” Caline said. “Make him feel at home, Gina.”

“Ma’am,” Gina said, blushing.

Caline went to guide him, but Gilen was already on his way. He gingerly made his way to her row and felt for the chair beside her before sitting down.

Gina looked over, confused and overwhelmed. “How? What? I… Hi,” she said softly.

Gilen turned to her and smiled. “Hi,” he said back. His cheeks were beet red.

André looked over at them, confused. “Um, Gina? Do you know this guy?”

Gina nodded. “Um, yeah. Gilen and I met,” she looked at Gilen and smiled. “A long time ago.”

“It feels like about a week ago to me,” Gilen said.

“Really? It, um, feels like it was yesterday to me,” she said back.

Gina looked to Alix and saw her wink. Gina mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the older woman as she handed over the transfer paperwork to Caline and hugged her before leaving.

“Gilen?” Caline asked. “Will you need someone to help you with your notes?”

“I’ll help him,” Gina offered, rather quickly. Some of the kids in class laughed at her eagerness.

“Well, that was easy,” Caline said, pleased. “You’ve been here a minute and it looks like you’ve already made a friend, Gilen.”

“Well,” Gilen adjusted his dark glasses. “Sometimes that’s all it takes.”

Gina blushed.

“Hey! Hey! Yer turnin’ red,” Ziggy whispered from her jacket pocket.

Gina smiled and covered her mouth to whisper back, “Shut up, Ziggy.”

Sometimes, life doesn’t always go the way we think it will.

Sometimes, things happen that we can’t stop, and that we can’t even predict.

Not everything works out, and not everyone has a happy ending.

But…

Sometimes, just sometimes, fate smiles on those that deserve it.

Gina didn’t know where the future would take her. She was still uncertain about the past, and her present looked like it was about to be more complicated than she had planned for, but honestly? She didn’t care.

She had her parents. She had her friends. She had her family.

She was loved, and she loved those around her.

And for the first time in a long time, she felt like maybe, just maybe, people were right when they called her a hero.

And why wouldn’t they?

After all, she was Regina May Agreste, and this was her miraculous world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> I never, ever planned on this series being the beast that it turned into, but I’m so glad it grew. I’ve had a ball writing all of these characters, and I hope you’ve enjoyed Gina’s story as much as I have.
> 
> Going forward, I may do more, but I feel like this was where this arc was meant to end, so this is where I’m stopping for now. There may be a one-shot here and there, but honestly, I don’t want to wear Gina out. There’s potential for more, and if it comes, I’ll be sure to write some more.
> 
> For now, as always, thank you very much for your time, and I look forward to seeing you all again soon.


End file.
